For my love
by BlueStar19
Summary: Megatron loves Optimus so much that he must do everything to protect him from the High Council, who controls him. Crappy summary. Please read. Prime-verse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this story has been in my mind and dreams for about 3-5 months so I've finally decided to write it down. It is really good I must admit. The plot bunnies are getting better. Oh and I don't do accents. So just use your imagination. Also I don't know when this takes place but Autobot Outpost Omega One base has a much larger area underneath. So nothing in season three took place besides Shockwave being found, Ultra Magnus arriving, and the Predacon.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, and mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Not one of them knew how it started. Megatronus and Orion Pax were lovers and were going to bond once the meeting with the High Council was over with. But it all went downhill from there. Orion had been named the next Prime and then he was asked to leave. Megatron was taken by one of the High Council members, Ratbat, and to a small room. No one knew what happened in there but Megatron had declared war. Orion knew something was different with his future sparkmate. His optics had changed from their soft, loving blue to red, full of hatred and betrayal. Orion was left speechless when Megatron had ignored him and said 'You will wish you never went against me Orion Pax. I will find you and kill you.'

"Megatron had killed all the High Council and poisoned our home with war. Orion had traveled down to Primus himself and the God sensed a spark worthy of the Matrix of Leadership. From then on our humble Orion Pax was now Optimus Prime, the last Prime. Megatron became even more hurt to find his lover a new mech. The war waged on until nothing was left. Everyone left Cybertron in the Great Exodus. And Optimus' team landed here on Earth, where Arcee and Cliffjumper joined later. Now, we strive to stop Megatron."

Jack, Miko, and Raf paid attention to each word Ratchet said. Miko had asked Ratchet about Optimus' past and how the war started. Ratchet had gladly told the tale, sitting in his mate's lap. Ironhide wrapped his arms around the medic's waist and rested his chin on the orange plating. The large medical subspace pack had been removed to make it easier on the medic's back.

"Whoa. So what do you think happened in that room?" Miko asked.

"My guess is that the High Council said something to him and had forced him to do something. They never did enjoy having Orion or Megatron together," said Ironhide.

"It still pains me that Orion would lock himself up in his office or room and plead Primus to return his lover to him," said Ratchet.

"You sound like you know a lot about Optimus' life," Raf pointed out.

"Orion was adopted by them when he was found on the streets of Iacon," said Jazz. "Had no friends but me and Prowl for a while. Then Megatron came along and turned his world upside down. All he seemed to talk about was that he had dates with him."

Heavy pedesteps came from the hall as Optimus approached. He looked at the members of his team gathered before sipping from his energon cube. A package of something was held in his other servo. Ratchet eyed the package before glaring up at his adopted son.

"Optimus, where did you find those?" Ratchet asked, standing up.

"I found them in the energon storage," said Optimus.

"I hid those for a reason!" Ratchet huffed.

"A few rust sticks won't hurt Ratchet. I like to add it to my energon when I take my medication," said Optimus.

"Knowing you, you won't stop at just a few. But you won't find the rest of the goodies I had salvaged from Cybertron," said Ratchet.

Optimus shook his helm before sitting down on a crate and putting a rust stick in his energon before reaching into his subspace to pull out a bottle. Two glowing pills fell into his hand and he quickly took them. Optimus had not yet told Ratchet that that was the last of the medicine. Ever since he was Orion Pax, he had been really ill. His creators didn't enjoy that and left him on the streets to fend for himself.

"The others should be returning soon," said Ironhide.

"I was unaware that they had left," Optimus said.

"Well Bulkhead and Wheeljack are in some cave near the base probably fragging their processors out, given that they say that they were scouting it for energon, but no energon signal is coming from it. Arcee is visiting Cliffjumper. Bumblebee is out with Smokescreen racing in the desert. Ultra Magnus is working in his office. And yeah, I think that's it," said Jazz.

"Hmm... if I am needed I shall be going for a drive," said Optimus and activated the groundbridge to somewhere where there was no humans for miles.

"Some days I wish that he didn't have to worry about being Prime," Ratchet muttered under his breath.

Indeed the others did show up. Miko had planned that they all bridge to a location with a drive in theater. That would leave Ratchet and Ironhide alone in the base. And when Optimus came back. Ironhide was glad for it for he wanted some time with his mate. He could wait a few hours, but was unsure if Ratchet could.

~~~Optimus' location

It was getting dark. The sky went from light to dark in a matter of minutes. The full moon and stars were the only things with light in the sky. Optimus laid against a smooth rock that seemed to point where the sun rose. A small lake shimmered and glowed from the light the moon gave off. His thoughts wondered to his lover. He may of remembered his time as Orion Pax, but that did not matter. All that mattered was that he wanted his Kaonian gladiator back.

"Oh Megatron, what did happen to you on that day?" Optimus asked up to the sky.

Soft pedesteps approached him from his right. Optimus looked to see two crimson optics staring at him with something he hadn't seen in eons. Megatron approached the Prime and knelt down next to him. Before Optimus could move, he felt scarred lips on his. Shock went through his spark. Megatron was kissing him. But that's what he wanted. Large red arms snaked around his lover's shoulders to his neck and pulled him closer.

Megatron pulled away after a while. Optimus breathed heavily as he stared at the loving emotion in those optics.

"Megatron," Optimus whispered. A digit placed itself on his lips, silencing him.

"Shh... this is our moment. I will explain things again when I'm not being tracked," said Megatron. He pressed a other, shorter kiss to his lover before leaving.

Optimus stared up at him, wondering what he meant by 'being tracked'. Was what just happened even real? Optimus didn't know. After sitting there for a few hours he commed the base for a bridge. It took a while for the requested portal to appear. Optimus didn't mind, knowing that his adopted creators needed some time.

~~~the Autobot base

Optimus came through and greeted Ironhide. The black mech had orange and white specks of paint across his back and chest. Optimus sighed and just plopped down on the nearest crate, burying his helm in his hands. Ironhide came up and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What am I going to do sire?" Optimus asked.

"Just tell me what happened and it will help ease your mind," said Ironhide.

Optimus told how Megatron had come and that he was going to meet him again. He didn't know if it was a dream or not. Ironhide didn't say anything for a while.

"Well if it wasn't a dream, then he will contact you and explain things. Maybe, just maybe he might still have a chance of returning to his old self," said Ironhide.

"I just hope that he does," said Optimus. "I miss him so much sire. His smile and him telling me that he loves me with a kiss before I went to recharge."

"I know," said Ironhide. "Why don't you go get some sleep. Tomorrow may come with greatness and possibly a few surprises."

The black mech hugged the larger mech to his chest before kissing his helm. Optimus got up and walked to his berthroom. He laid down on his berth and slipped almost instantly to sleep. His mind filled with questions as he dreamed of him and Megatron ending the war and having a family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing really to say except for that Starscream never left and Breakdown is still alive.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, and mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron walked to the control room. He glanced at his two most trustworthy friends. Starscream approached his friend and placed a comforting servo on his shoulder. Megatron welcomed the gesture. He looked at Starscream before sitting down on his throne.

"How much longer until it activates again?" asked Starscream.

"Less than an Earth hour," Megatron answered. "Primus this is killing me. If only I could end this war. But _they_ won't let me. They track everything I say and where I go. Only a few short Earth hours before they are able to track me again. But I can't do anything without them sending someone to harm Orion. He doesn't deserve that. But soon I will kill them all and end this war."

"Will you tell him?" asked the seeker.

"Next time I see him I will tell him what happened that day and why this war started in the first place," said Megatron.

"We will continue to follow your lead," said Starscream.

The High Council had threatened to kill Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave's creations if they didn't listen. And of course the Vehicons would follow due to them being slaves for all their lives and the promise of freedom at the end of the war. Breakdown and Knock Out were threatened to be killed if they didn't follow. Each cared greatly for something or someone too much to not obey.

"Orion will understand once you tell him. He was always understanding," said Soundwave.

"I just hope I am doing the right thing," Megatron muttered.

~~~Autobot base- days later

Optimus had started to feel the effects of not having the medicine in his system. He hid what was going on around others. But once he was in privacy he would purge badly and/or pass out. Soon his symptoms were noticed by both Ratchet and Ironhide. The others were in the main room talking about things when it happened. Optimus was at the monitors waiting for the message that would tell him if what happened was real or not.

Ratchet was working on the Synthetic Energon formula to stabilize it. Ironhide walked up to Optimus to ask what was happening. Optimus suddenly froze up and stared ahead. Ironhide called Ratchet to come to him. Optimus started to shake before he collapsed into a fit of brutal tremors and started to convulse. His vision became blurred and it felt like electricity was going through him.

Optimus started to feel panic rise in his throat when it because difficult to talk and intake air. His spark raced wildly in its casing as he started up at the ceiling. A black and orange/white blurs moved in front of him. He could barely hear what they were saying.

"Orion focus on me," said Ratchet. He saw the optics move to stare at him. "That's right. Just keep looking at me. It's almost over with. Just a few more minutes."

Ironhide held Optimus' helm to make sure he didn't injure himself. Soon the large mech stopped and took in deep breaths of cool air to cool his body down. Ironhide stroke his helm as it began to pound slightly. Optimus suddenly felt scared, confused.

"You're alright Orion," said Ratchet. "It's over with. Can you move your arm for me?"

Optimus didn't respond at first. Then he lifted his arm and placed it on Ratchet's chest.

"Good mech. Let's get you some energon and onto a berth in the medibay," said Ratchet calmly.

"What just happened?" Miko suddenly asked.

"He had what is very similar to a seizure. He's had them since he was little. But he has medication to help prevent them. The last one happened when we left Cybertron," said Arcee. "There is a few differences in ours then yours. Ours can cause spark attacks right afterwards if it goes on too long and it can cause the spark to become weaker. If one has too many so close then they will die. Optimus is a survivor of that."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Jazz.

"Indeed. Ratchet knows what he is doing," said Prowl, holding Jazz close to him.

Just then an encoded message came. Prowl looked at it and decoded it. He read it before glitching. Jazz also read it and froze up. He tried to form words.

"Wow, he's speechless for once," said Bulkhead.

"It's for Optimus. From Megatron," said Jazz.

"So it wasn't a dream," Ironhide mumbled to himself.

Ironhide copied the message to a data pad and left to go deliver it to his son. Ratchet was scanning Optimus' frame and found that he hadn't been taking his medicine.

"Optimus, why haven't you been taking your medicine?" asked Ratchet. "You know these won't happen if you take them."

"There is no more left. And the ingredients to make more were left on Cybertron in your hidden hospital. I was going to tell but I kept forgetting each time for a reason I do not know of," Optimus explained.

"I shall see if we get to Cybertron to get them. For know I want you to tell me when you feel an attack," said Ratchet.

"Optimus?" Said mech faced towards the weapons specialist. "That message you were waiting for came through. Prowl read it and glitched. Then Jazz read it informing us it was for you. It's from him."

Optimus reached out for the data pad and turned it on. He read the message.

 _Optimus,_

 _Meet me at the same location as last time. As I said last time I will explain things. Come right now. I don't have much time left before I'm caught._

 _Megatron._

"I have to go," said Optimus.

"Ep, ep, ep, you are not going anywhere," said Ratchet.

"You don't understand. I have to go," said Optimus.

"Ratchet, I'll take him. I will explain everything when I get back," said Ironhide. "Come on Orion."

~~~Country meadow

Megatron turned to see the portal he was waiting for appear. Optimus and Ironhide walked through. Ironhide set Optimus up against the rock and stayed there for a bit.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Ironhide asked.

"I am sure. If I feel another one I will inform you," said Optimus.

"Alright. I'll be back to check up on you in an hour. Just not to worry Ratch," said Ironhide. He looked towards Megatron. "Watch him Megs. He had an attack not too long ago."

"I shall Ironhide," said Megatron.

Ironhide left and the silver warlord knelt down and pulled Optimus up and into his lap. Optimus straddled the mech below him and he rested up against the rock. Optimus leaned forward and nestled his helm against the grey neck. Megatron held him close and stayed like that for a while.

"I do not have long, only a few Earth hours," said Megatron. "What you learn must not be shared with anyone."

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"That day that we went to the High Council. They had sent me to a small room. Ratbat had restrained me to the wall. I fought as much I could. I didn't care that you would become Prime. We both wanted the same thing. They placed a chip in my right shoulder that tracks everything that I say and where I go. For a short time I am able to be free. I had to follow their orders. They threatened to send someone to kill you. I couldn't resist. And they have Starscream's brothers and Soundwave's symboites. I couldn't let them be killed along with you.

"I want so badly to stop this war. Sadly I cannot. They want us apart and made me the bad guy so that I would face death as punishment. Then they could control you however they found fit. They faked their deaths and are now hidden in a ship on the moon. I love you so much. I wanted so badly to be with you for the rest of my life. Sadly that cannot be until I kill each living member of the council."

"I knew that you would return to me," said Optimus. "I have missed you so much."

"And I little one. You have always been on my mind. We shall meet in secret. I shall give you my private com. link. They cannot access it at all," Megatron explained.

"Thank you Megatron," said Optimus, suddenly feeling like Orion Pax again.

"Are you out of medicine. Ironhide said that you had another attack."

"Indeed I did. The ingredients are back on Cybertron in Ratchet's secret hospital. Ratchet is concerned that I may have more attacks before I get the medicine. And each attack can and will get worse."

"I shall send troops and Knock Out to go get them for you. I do not wish to see you suffer."

Optimus nodded and laid back down. They stayed like that for a while. Megatron suddenly sat up and wrapped an arm around Optimus, the other going behind his helm, pulling him into a rough kiss. Optimus kissed back, missing this so much. Glossas intertwined with each other, tasting and stroking. Optimus moaned into the kiss and draped his arms around those strong shoulders. They became more desperate with each minute that passed by. Megatron growled quietly, showing his dominance.

"I love you so much," Megatron whispered when they broke apart, licking the sensitive audio receptor.

"I, ah, love you too Megatronus," Optimus whimpered out.

They went back to kissing each other. It was getting dark again. Soon the stars shined brightly on the two kissing mechs. Megatron sadly had to leave before the chip activated again. He departed with only a few oral fluid strands connecting them before they broke.

"I have to go," said Megatron. "I shall contact you when it deactivates again. I love you Orion. Never forget that."

"I shall see you again," said Optimus, pressing one last kiss to his mech.

Megatron got up and departed. Optimus sighed as he watched him leave. He called for a bridge, feeling the happiness grow in his spark once again. He walked to his room, ignoring the others stares. He fell into recharge with a small smile on his face. He could still taste the mech he loves on his own lips and glossa. He couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow I am surprised that some reviewed so quickly. I shall try to update daily. I don't care what school thinks. That reminds me I may be a bit busy due to school starting tomorrow for me. I'm quite excited for it. Summer was terrible but now school started and by brother is joining me this year as a freshman. So now I can tease him. Oh and there will be G1 characters and things.

 _Bumblebee talking_

XxXSlylarxRatchet96XxX: I agree with ya there. I shall update as long as there is energon flowing through my veins.

Guest: There shall be more chapters until the story is done with.

zero fullbuster (guest): I got more. I like to sleep on it or daydream about the story. Even during school.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

SkyfirexStarscream

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus appeared in the main room with a large smile on his face. Last night was like a dream come true. There was no words for how he felt right then. Everyone noticed the change immediately.

"What happened to you? You look so... not Prime-like," said Miko from her spot on the couch.

"I had promised not to tell what I have learned last night, but I feel like Megatron is returning to his old self again," said Optimus.

"I knew it. He was still in there somewhere," said Ironhide.

"Indeed. And now he will be contacting me whenever he gets the chance to meet," said Optimus.

"I must say it is good to see you happy again Orion," said Ratchet.

Optimus smiled at his carrier and got a medical energon cube from the medibay. He quickly drank it before shuttering at the aftertaste it left behind. Jazz smiled at his friend's reaction to everything. It was about time that he showed some emotions. Being a Prime was weighing him down a ton. It was never easy putting up the act of a Prime.

"Well it could be worse for him," said Arcee.

"I shall be in my office if I am needed," said Optimus before leaving.

~~~Nemesis- medibay

"How you doing KO?" Breakdown asked.

"I'm doing fine. But I think he wants to join us," said Knock Out, rubbing his swollen stomach.

"I'm sure he does. Just a few more weeks before he is ready to come into the world," said Breakdown.

Megatron came in just then. He rubbed his helm as it pounded. Knock Out got his Lord onto a berth. Megatron simply stiffened when he had laid down. Short bursts of poisoned energon went through his systems when the chip released them. Knock Out knew the procedure and got an injection before giving it to his leader. Megatron relaxed as it began to rid the poison.

"And how are we this fine day?" asked Knock Out.

"I am fine now. I have slept better than I have in eons," said Megatron, choosing his words wisely.

"Hmm... that's good. I take it that the energon has been working then?"

"Indeed it has. I feel like I can take on any Autobot that comes my way."

"That's great. I shall make more for you. No need to feel tired when you fight those blasted Autobots."

Breakdown snickered from behind. He knew that they were only acting. It was the only way to protect themselves and others. Megatron got up and headed for the control room. It would be at least another day until the chip deactivated.

~~~Autobot base

Optimus held a data pad that held memories of him back on Cybertron. Pictures of him and Megatron together mostly. It showed their first kiss and all the dates they had went on. And even Megatron proposing in front of all his friends and family during a visit. It had been the best day he had and said yes. Then it all went away after the meeting with the High Council.

"At least we are back together again," Optimus whispered.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. Ultra Magnus came in to report that new Autobots were landing in less then 10 minutes. Optimus thanked him before getting up to greet the new arrivals. Ratchet had the groundbridge activated. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Arcee waited for him to join them.

"Autobots, roll out."

At the end of the command, they transformed and drove through the portal. Optimus transformed back and spotted the ship. It neatly landed and the hatch opened. Compressed air disappeared as the first bot appeared.

"Greetings Springer," Optimus called out.

"Greetings Optimus," said Springer.

"Get out there you two," an old voice said.

Two bots were literally thrown out of the ship. One was red while the other was yellow. A pale blue bot joined afterwards with a Cy-gar in his mouth. The two bots groaned and complained to the older mech.

"Come on Kup, that was not cool," said Sideswipe.

"Yeah, you scratched up my paintjob," said Sunstreaker.

"Oh be quiet," Kup growled. "Hey Prime."

Perceptor, Skyfire, Brawn, Blurr, Chromia, and Elita-One got out of the ship shortly. Optimus greeted all of them before bringing them to the base. The ship turned invisible to conceal itself. Miko started to ask random questions to Kup and Springer. They had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. Bulkhead got Miko to stop and she complained.

"Each of you will need an Earth based vehicle to disguise yourselves from the humans. These ones came in contact with us from a Decepticon attack. We keep them to protect them. Each has an assigned guardian that watches them," Optimus explained.

"Interesting creatures," said Kup. "But I've seen weirder."

Ratchet noticed that some were missing. Wheeljack also noticed and glanced at the medic.

"Where are the dinobots?" asked Ratchet.

Kup went silent for a while.

"They were captured and experimented on. Springer put them on a different ship that was programmed to follow us. We lost contact with them. But they should be arriving in a few solar cycles. Swoop is the worse of them. He's had a few spark attacks since their imprisonment," Kup explained. "Grimlock seems to be the most normal of them, watching each one and helping them fight against the changes."

"I will look at them when they arrive," said Ratchet. "I can probably help them."

"So what's new here?" asked Brawn.

"Megatron is turning back to his old self. So I assume the war will be over soon. But it may be a few more years before then," said Prowl. "Optimus has been in contact with him."

~~~Nemesis

Soundwave showed Megatron a picture of the new recruits on Earth. Megatron thought for a bit. Something seemed off about the group.

"The dinobots are missing," said Megatron. "They are no doubt not far behind."

"Springer's team? They haven't been heard from in hundreds of years," said Starscream. "Skyfire."

The seeker's spark fluttered at the sight of his mate. He had feared that he was killed after the attack on the science department. It would do him good to finally be close to him again.

"Don't even think about it Starscream. I know what you are thinking," said Megatron.

"I will not leave the Decepticons. I was just surprised to see that he still lived," Starscream lied.

Megatron knew that the Vosian prince wanted to go see his mate after so long of being separated. But sadly they couldn't. The High Council may harm the shuttle bot to keep the prince in line. He would take the seeker with him and message Optimus to bring Skyfire with him. He knew that the two needed to renew their bond in private.

~~~the next night

"Optimus," Megatron commed.

Optimus answered shortly.

"Yes Megatron?"

"It is time. Bring Skyfire with you please."

Optimus hummed in agreement. Megatron got Starscream and had Soundwave bridge them to the location. Starscream wondered what he was doing along with his friend. The other groundbridge appeared and the two Autobots came through. Starscream nearly yelped with joy at the larger mech before him. Skyfire went to his mate and hugged him closely.

"I missed you 'Fire," Starscream whispered.

"I missed you too my Star," said Skyfire. "Come, I wish to renew our bond."

The two fliers left their leaders behind. Megatron smiled softly and turned to his mech. Optimus leaned into Megatron when he felt strong arms wrap around him. The strong spark beneath silver chestplates thrummed loudly. Optimus closed his optics and sighed happily.

"Come," said Megatron.

Megatron leaned against the same rock with Optimus in his lap. They stared up at the bright star-filled sky. A few shooting stars passed over the two. Megatron kissed the warm metal that was on top of him. Optimus felt his spark surge with each kiss. It felt like the first night they had met.

"Megatron?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we bond soon?" asked Optimus.

"If that is what you wish then we can," said Megatron. "But only when you are ready. I wish to wait until these attacks are under control."

Optimus nodded and closed his optics and fell asleep. Megatron rubbed small circles on the red chest. It hadn't even been an hour before another attack had hit Optimus hard. Megatron knew what to do and just kept whispering soothing words to his lover. The attack lasted a bit longer than usual. Optimus clung to the larger mech beneath him when it was over.

"My troops are preparing to leave to Cybertron soon. We have to make sure that the High Council doesn't pay attention. Starscream will be going instead of Knock Out. Our medic is close to delivering and Breakdown doesn't want him going anywhere," said Megatron.

"I don't like this. It always seemed to happen when good things go on," said Optimus.

"Just wait a bit longer. Starscream will bring those ingredients back for you," said Megatron.

A couple more hours passed before Megatron had to leave. He commed his seeker and they headed back to the ship. Optimus always hated when they departed. Skyfire felt happy and sad at the same time. It had felt good to be back with his other half.

Ironhide had bridged the two back. Optimus had told him and Ratchet about the attack and the orange and white medic gave him some energon. Optimus slept in the medibay that night so that Ratchet could monitor him.

~~~Moon base

"He seems to be obey quite well," said Ratbat.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Contact our femme and have her start the plan," a raspy voice said.

"I shall," said Ratbat.

~~~Autobot base- three days later

Optimus seemed to be doing better. He hadn't had an attack with Ratchet and Perceptor working on something to mix in with his energon until the supplies from Cybertron arrived. The Autobots seemed to be bonding well and becoming more of a family. Jazz had announced that he was carrying yesterday. Optimus felt a bit jealous, wanting to carry his lover's children.

Elita-One had walked up to Optimus and wrapped her arms around his waist. Optimus stiffened when she started to rub his interfacing panel. He growled and looked around. No one else was in the room.

"Come on Optimus. I know what you want," Elita purred.

"I wish for you to stop. I will not interface with anyone else but my future sparkmate," Optimus said, stepping away to face the pink femme.

"Oh please. I know that he will just leave you again. At least I will stay with you forever. Come on Prime. I can make you feel good," said Elita.

"No. I shall not," said Optimus before seeking out his sire and carrier. He needed a good talk with them.

Elita sighed in frustration and turned away. She was going to keep Megatron away from her target. That is what her orders were. And she was willing to do anything to follow them. She would wait until tonight, when he was sleeping. It was her duty after all.

~~~that night

Optimus felt something attach to his wrists and ankles. He onlined his optics to find Elita strapping him down. The red and blue mech began to struggle, but couldn't break his bonds. Elita forced him into a kiss. Optimus knew where this was going. He was going to be raped.

"Shh... it won't hurt if you struggle," Elita whispered.

"N-no please stop. I do not wish for this," said Optimus.

He felt his panel being removed. He fought hard. He was still a full on virgin. He contacted his sire and carrier through the emergency medical line. He couldn't saying anything but help before a gag was forced into his mouth and tied in place. A few minutes later the door had opened with force. Ironhide had his cannons out and trained on the pink femme straddling his son.

"Step away from him now," Ironhide growled.

Elita got away from the bounded Prime. Ratchet walked over and took the gag off and undid the bonds. Optimus shook hard as Ratchet cradled him after closing his interfacing panel. Tears formed in his optics. He was so close to being raped by a femme. He didn't want to be. He was saving his seals for Megatron.

"It's alright now Orion. She won't hurt you. Ironhide will make sure of that," said Ratchet.

"Prowl will take care of you," said Ironhide, cuffing the femme.

"'Hide, contact Megatron. Orion needs him," said Ratchet. "Keep the message encrypted heavily. Soundwave should be able to decrypt it and send it to him."

"I'll do that. Prowl is on his way now," said Ironhide.

"She w-w-was g-going to-"

"Shh... Megatron will help you," said Ratchet, cutting him off. "Just forget it."

Optimus calmed down and fell back to sleep. He just hoped that Megatron could comfort him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I'm all excited because I get my braces off really soon. So now I got more time to update because they won't be bothering me anymore.

zero fullbuster: Thanks. It is both G1 and Prime together.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Um... wow ok. Lots of language but I ain't judging you for it. I find Kup to be like a green-blue. You'll find out about the dinobots soon. And just wait for Starsfire couple. Something awaits the two. Don't worry they'll die. I can guarantee that. They'll be coming in this chapter. It's fine. Sometimes my computer does that to me. I agree the sparklings are cute in my mind.

Kalinjdra (guest): I shall continue. I know he seems out of character. I'm having him feel like he isn't Prime and is allowed to show his emotions without feeling like he's being judged for being so unprime-like. From G1 this is pretty much what I got from observing Orion Pax. Same with from Season 2 of Prime. I combined the two. Optimus should show more emotions, even though he isn't my favorite character. But hey, he has Megatron back so he should be happy.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters which will come soon.

* * *

Optimus enjoyed each visit he got with Megatron. And with each visit comes sadness in the end. Optimus had explained that his seals were almost taken by Elita-One, had it not been for Ironhide and Ratchet. Megatron had made him forget with a lot of kisses and promises. Skyfire and Starscream visited each other more and more as the days passed by.

~~~Nemesis

"Come on baby, he's almost here. Just a few more pushes," said Breakdown.

Knock Out had been in labor for a few hours now. Megatron was there to bear witness of the sparkling being born. Knock Out breathed heavily before pushing again. The sparkling's head popped out and with a few more pushes the rest of the body slipped free from his valve. Loud cries echoed through the medibay. Breakdown cleaned his newborn son off and gave him to his carrier.

Knock Out gave the sparkling a small kiss. All the pain seemed to melt away at that moment. The sparkling opened his yellow optics and looked at his carrier. Breakdown smiled and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. The sparkling looked to his sire and smiled. Soft giggles reached Megatron's audios from where he stood. Breakdown looked up and motioned for Megatron to join them.

The warlord walked over and the sparkling turned his attention to the strange mech in front of him. He reached out to him with small coos. Megatron was handed the sparkling, who snuggled up to his chest. A soft smile touched his scarred lips. It felt nice to hold new life.

"You two made such a wonderful sparkling," said Megatron. "He looks like you Breakdown."

It was true. The sparkling was dark blue with some yellow accents. He was slightly bulky in size, but still small. Megatron kissed the sparkling's helm before handing him back over.

"Our little Highturn," Knock Out whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

Megatron left after snapping a picture of the new family. He knew that the others would like to hear of the new arrival. Soundwave projected the image of Highturn to the whole ship. Dreadwing seemed pleased and looked to Megatron. Starscream had a hidden smile on his face. New life had appeared in the war. And this sparkling was just the beginning of so many more to be born. Megatron felt the chip deactivate and he contacted Optimus. He informed Starscream that it was time to leave, leaving Dreadwing in charge while he was away.

Starscream gladly went along, hoping to spend more time with his mate. Megatron flew to his and Optimus' special location, seeing the red and blue mech already there. Optimus greeted him with a kiss and a hug. Megatron smiled and showed the picture of the new arrival of the Decepitcons.

"He looks so cute," said Optimus.

"But not as cute as you would be. Especially if you were carrying," Megatron whispered.

"Hmm... that would be nice," said Optimus.

Megatron turned Optimus around to press his front to the smaller mech's back. He took something out and hooked it around Optimus' neck. The Prime looked down and gasped. It was a deep blue crystal from Cybertron on a metal chain. It looked like a human necklace. Optimus stared at it and watched as the moonlight reflected off of it.

"Megatronus... it's beautiful," said Optimus.

"I was saving it for when we bonded back on Cybertron. But I never got the time until now to give it to you," said Megatron.

"I love it as much as I love you," said Optimus.

Optimus turned back around and kissed Megatron. Megatron continued the kiss and deepened it. He stuck his glossa into Optimus' mouth in what humans call a 'French kiss'. Optimus enjoyed it and stroked back. Megatron rested his hands on those blue hips and brought him closer. A flash caught them off guard. They broke apart and turned towards its source. Miko stood there grinning at her phone screen. Optimus blushed and buried his face in Megatron's chest in embarrassment. Megatron growled lowly and held Optimus closer.

"Youngling, what are you doing here?" Megatron asked.

"Who me? I wanted to ask you some questions. Optimus won't say anything and it's killing me. I wanna know if you two will be back together now. Like Screamer and Skyfire," Miko explained.

"Uh... We are back together but I am slowly going back to my old self. It may take a few months but I will be back and this war will end," said Megatron, keeping his secret hidden.

"Cool! It would be so sweet to know more about you guys. Like does Soundwave talk? Does he even have a face? Are you related to anyone that we know? What about the others? Who are they related to? What are you going to do after the war? Are you two going to have a family like Jazz and Prowl? How long have you been like this? Are little Megatrons and Optimus' going to be running around? What kind of music do you listen to?"

The questions kept coming and Miko seemed to never run out of breath. Megatron shook his head and ignored her. Miko pouted and just watched them. Optimus looked back to the young girl with a small frown. He was still blushing from being caught. Miko seemed to know and hid somewhere. Optimus looked up into the loving crimson optics with his azure optics.

"It is fine Optimus. She is just curious. And I do not blame her. She wants you to be happy," Megatron whispered in his audio before kissing and licking it softly. Optimus moaned out at the feeling at his sensitive audio receptors. "Come, lay down with me and look up at the stars. The human will not bother us."

Optimus obeyed and laid back. Megatron joined him and Optimus rested his helm on the warm chestplates. Megatron wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

"Sleep," Megatron commanded quietly.

Optimus' optics shut close and he fell asleep. Megatron stayed with him before he had to leave. He gently laid his lover down and left, Starscream joining him shortly. Skyfire walked into the field and saw the Prime sleeping in the cool grass. Miko was next to him looking up at the stars. Skyfire bent down after contacting the base and picked up the sleeping bot. Miko followed back into the base.

Skyfire laid Optimus down in his room before leaving to his. Ironhide had thanked the large shuttle. Optimus mumbled slightly when he felt a servo stroke his helm and a kiss to his head.

~~~makeshift brig

Elita growled as she was forced into stasis cuffs that froze her in her place. Prowl and Ultra Magnus were all the none to nice about it. They were very angered about her attempt on their Prime. But only her, Ratchet, and Ironhide knew that the Prime was still a full virgin. The High Council was not going to be happy about this at all.

"Stop your growling. You chose this by attempting to rape our Prime," said Prowl.

The femme turned her head away, unable to really move. The cop's stare burned into her.

~~~Nemesis

Megatron smirked and laughed under his breath when he saw the seeker's condition. There was white and red marks along his back, large scratches joining them. Starscream seemed to wince when his backstrut moved.

"Did he pound you hard? Or was it the other way around?" Megatron questioned the Vosian prince.

"Shut up!" Starscream growled.

He went straight to his room to clean up. Knock Out and Breakdown walked past him with their son. Breakdown had to stifle his laughs at the seeker. Knock Out giggled a bit before paying attention to Highturn. The sparkling was drinking from a bottle and growing tired. They walked into the control room and handed Megatron the sparkling.

"He missed you," said Knock Out.

"I see," said Megatron. "Well I shall drop him off in a few hours. Go be by yourselves for a while. You deserve it."

Breakdown grinned and took his mate to their room. Megatron shook his helm and turned his attention to the sparkling. He rocked him to sleep and indeed bring him back in a few hours. The warlord turned to his own room and went to berth, dreams filled with being with his Orion once again.

A/N: Ok so it's quite late. I shall update after I get home from school. Night or good day. Depends on which part of the world you are in. I promise to update tomorrow. Soooo... keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sweet. First day of school was awesome. Automotives is the best class so far. Now I get to go to my other 4 classes tomorrow. It's gonna rock. And I kept my promise. Almost. I had to drive my mom home. She couldn't drive and so I had to while my dad took the van.

zero fullbuster (guest): Oh you'll just have ta wait.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Hey it's your life. You can swear if you like. I won't stop you. It did make me laugh with you talking to Starscream. And he's been interfacing with Skyfire for some time now. It just showed this time. Elita shall pay I can tell you that. Not that I have anything against the femme. I just do what the plot bunnies tell me to do.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters

* * *

~~~Autobot brig- night

Elita wriggled out of the cuffs and climbed through an air vent. She went to the main room and jumped down to the floor. Then the femme transformed and headed out of the base, planning to tell the High Council where the Autobot base was located.

~~~Next day

"She's escaped," said Prowl, picking up the cuffs off of the empty brig floor.

"She couldn't of gotten out of those cuffs," said Ultra Magnus.

"Well we'll deal with this later. The dinobots' ship is landing now," said Springer. "Let's go make sure they are fine."

The three left to the groundbridge, where Ratchet and Wheeljack waited to go get their creations. They walked through and watched just as the ship landed. The door opened and all five dinobots stumbled out, all in robot mode. Grimlock held a shivering Swoop in his arms. Sludge, Snarl, and Slag surrounded the oldest and youngest in case there was danger.

"Stand down you three. There's no danger here," said Wheeljack.

"Sire!"

Three large frames had tackled the inventor down and squeezed him tightly. Wheeljack returned the jesture before telling them to get off of him. Ratchet was nudged and hugged also. Wheeljack got up and went to Ratchet's side.

"Swoop hurt Carrier. You fix him. Me Sludge say so," the large mech said.

"Grimlock, bring him to me please," said Ratchet.

The oldest sibling had walked over and knelt down to give the much shorter mech a chance to look. Swoop shook and he weakly glanced over at the other mech that touched him.

"Carrier?" Swoop whispered.

"I'm right here Swoop," said Ratchet. "I'll take care of everything."

"It hurts. So cold," he whispered.

"Shhh... I'm going to take care of you. You'll be back to normal soon," said Ratchet.

Swoop nodded once before snuggling closer into Grimlock's chest for warmth. Ratchet sighed and stroked his youngest creation's helm.

"Is him Swoop going to be alright Carrier?" Slag asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to know what happened to you all. Swoop seems to get the worse of it," said Ratchet.

"Bring us to base. Carrier heal Swoop with medical powers," said Grimlock, knowing Ratchet was the best on all of Cybertron.

"I will try my best. We do have very limited supplies," said Ratchet.

"Come on Doc, let's go fix them up," said Wheeljack.

Ratchet nodded and they went back to the base. The orange and white medic showed Grimlock where to put him. The oldest carefully set Swoop down, never leaving his side. His brothers gathered around him, fearing for the youngest. Wheeljack took a scan of each one to find out what was different about them while Ratchet worked on the flier.

"They had captured us," Grimlock said. "We were experimented on with something called Tox-En and some serum. They messed around with my processor making me like this. We were all injected with the serum that brought out a much darker side of us. We couldn't control ourselves and killed without mercy; their Autobot prisoners. Lockdown said that we were the perfect soldiers to sell to Megatron.

"I fought the slave programming and fought against him. The others had already been killed, but Lockdown got away. That's when I wiped the slave programming from the others and gave them the counter serum that was in the lab. Once this happened, Swoop started to have the spark attacks. I didn't know what to do and just took him back to Springer's team. We got into a different ship and followed. Swoop's condition seemed to worsen each night. I fear that he's not going to last through the night."

Ratchet had been mortified. Tox-En was extremely dangerous. It was even a miracle that they were still alive. Swoop seemed to shake more and more. His optics glazed over as he stared at Grimlock. The t-rex got closer and stroked his helm and arm.

"Wheeljack, I need a cube of medical energon with iron, cybertonium, and zinc. It should help balance out everything in his systems. I will take an energon sample to and work with Perceptor and Skyfire to find an antidote for him. I'll also take energon from each of you incase it is in your systems and the effects haven't hit you yet," Ratchet explained.

"Get some sleep you all. We already got a room set up for you," said Wheeljack, bringing the requested item. "I'll take ya when I know Ratchet still doesn't need me."

"Go. I'll watch over Swoop," said Ratchet.

Grimlock didn't make any movement to follow his brothers. He knew that Swoop needed him next to him right now. Ratchet didn't argue and continued to work. He took the sample and set in the lab to study in the morning with the two scientists.

"He's getting farther away from us," Grimlock whispered.

"I know. I just hope that Perceptor and Skyfire can get the cure for him," said Ratchet.

Grimlock pulled out a small bottle with a sickly green liquid and one with a pink liquid. He handed them to his creator. Ratchet looked at him with a questioning look.

"The green one was the serum and the pink is the counter serum. I hope that they help with healing Swoop," said Grimlock quietly.

"I'm sure it will. Try to get some sleep. The others with be here tomorrow," said Ratchet, silently comming them to let the children know not to approach the dinobots when they arrive tomorrow.

Grimlock curled around Swoop as if to protect him from any danger. Ratchet put everything for the two scientists to work with for the cure. He shut off the lights and computers before leaving to his room. Ironhide had been waiting for him to join him. Ratchet had explained everything before finally laying down to sleep. Ironhide pulled his mate close to him and waited for the new day as he slept.

~~~Nemesis

"The dinobots are on Earth Lord Megatron," Dreadwing reported.

"Hmm... their forces are getting stronger. Soon they will match us," said Megatron.

"Indeed. We should send a message out for new recruits to join us. The Autobots must bow down to us," the blue and yellow seeker said.

"I shall have Soundwave send out the message tomorrow. We must ensure that the Autobots won't know of our plans," said Megatron.

~~~Autobot base

The children had arrived in the base a few minutes ago. Miko was excited about the new bots, but Ratchet had warned her about the dinobots. Especially since Grimlock was being protective right now. And that they had to be quiet, as Swoop was still sleeping with Grimlock and Perecptor and Skyfire were working. Miko didn't enjoy it and decided to convince Bulkhead and Wheeljack that they should go destroy some large rocks in the desert.

Jack and Raf played video games with Bumblebee watching from behind. Optimus had greeted three of the five dinobots and explained things that went on while on Earth. Each one understood the rules and obeyed, not wanting to upset their creators.

"Finished," Skyfire exclaimed quite loudly.

A/N: Alright I got to go to sleep before my grandma gets mad at me. I know I was late updating. I fell asleep after not feeling good and slept from like 3 until 9 at night. So yeah. I shall update tomorrow though when I am all refreshed after the second day of school.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so my brother is being a jerk to me. He thinks that he's starving but I see tons more people starve to death in other parts of the world. And I can't eat much do to me having to have gluten free items now and us not having enough money to buy them for me to eat. And he keeps bring up this subject about a kid I don't like at school just cause he doesn't have any friends means that I have to be nice to him. I am not going to put up with him since he talks about death and suicide and all this other stuff that can set me off mentally. Plus my brother got me in trouble with my mom cause I had an energy drink to get the caffeine so that I don't lose it mentally. I am going to talk to my councilor about this, since it has effected my thinking for about how to continue the story. Sorry for that little rant. Sometimes I do that to anyone or anywhere to get it out. So here is the next chapter of the story. Oh, and this is mainly Optimus and Megatron centric story. Just to let you know. And, MY GRANDMA FINALLY FOUND A TRANSFORMERS BOOK THAT I HAVEN'T READ YET. IT WAS MADE IN 1984 AND IT WAS COLORED IN BUT THAT IS UNDERSTANDALBE. AND I'M SO EXCITED TO READ IT. MY MIND IS SCREAMING IN JOY. And it was found all dusty and falling apart but I shall still read it.

Optimus' girl (guest): Yes Lockdown will pay for this. And technically yes Optimus and the dinobots are brothers since they have the same carrier, even though they do have different sires. But it shall hopefully get better later in the story.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Yeah school is awesome. Besides a kid I don't like being in my theatre class. But I feel like I'm home away from home. I passed both my first and second day. I love B day but some A day classes rock. Like automotive class. I'm taking it making me feel like I'm fixing up Cybertronians. Hope you do great in college. I still have Junior and Senior year of High school to pass first. Yes Elita and Lockdown shall pay for what they are doing. And don't worry about your brothers. They shall be fine. Maybe. Depends of the plot bunnies.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters

* * *

"Come on already!" Miko pleaded.

"No," Optimus said stubbornly.

"But why not?" the Japanese girl whined.

"I said so."

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Maybe."

"But I wanna know now."

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. The young girl had wanted to know about the new arrivals more and how he had met them. Plus how him and Megatron met. She wished to know such "historical facts", as she quoted. Jack and Raf had watched in horror as she continued.

"Miko, Optimus will tell when he is ready," said Ratchet.

The young teenager grumbled something before plopping on the couch with a very large, annoying sigh that seemed to last forever. Blurr went over to Bumblebee to watch as he cheered on Raf as they began the race car video game. Blurr smirked and got an idea.

"Bumblebeewhydon' ," said Blurr.

" _Bring it on Blurr. I'm going to smoke you good_ ," the yellow scout said.

"A race?" Raf asked, pausing the game. "I wanna come with."

Bumblebee transformed and his charge jumped in. Miko got into Blurr when he transformed and got all excited.

"I bet your gonna win. You look so fast," said Miko, stoked.

" ," said Blurr.

"Cool! You're a racer? How fast can you go?"

"Let'sfindouthowfastthismodelcango."

Optimus groaned with an oncoming helmache from the squealing of tires as the two young bots left. Ratchet was monitoring Swoop as the cure worked its way through his systems. Grimlock hadn't left his side once. Optimus looked concerned and walked over to Swoop's side.

"How is he Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"He is improving greatly. He should be waking up soon," said Ratchet with a small smile.

True to his words the flier woke up. He groaned and leaned into Grimlock's lap. His optics met Optimus' and he smiled.

"Brother," the flier whispered.

"It is good to see you are doing better Swoop," said Optimus, resting a hand on his knee. "Carrier will take good care of you."

"Missed you. We hang out later?" Swoop asked, his voice growing stronger.

"We shall see what Carrier says," said Optimus. "Rest for now. The humans would like to meet you."

"Ok brother. Love you," said Swoop.

"And I you Swoop," said Optimus.

~~~somewhere in a forest

"I hate them," said Elita.

"Nobody like them Elita. We just have to stick with the plan for now. Do we have everything set up?" asked another femme.

"Of course Airachnid," the femme huffed. "Let's do this before reporting back. I finally know their location of the base. It should make things easier on us."

"Excellent. Then we shall attack when the time is right," said the spider. "Get the plan ready now."

~~~Nemesis

Megatron roamed the halls, checking everything. Soldiers were either on break or working. The miners were still harvesting a new mine. The medibay was the last one that he had to go to. Knock Out was there with his son sucking on one of his digits. The young sparkling turned his helm towards the silver mech and popped the digit out, arms reaching out for him. Megatron picked up the sparkling and stroked his helm.

"And how are we today Knock Out?" asked Megatron.

"Well I could be better. Highturn likes to suck on my digits whenever he gets the chance. Seems like nothing can control him at times," the red mech said. "Breakdown is sleeping, since the little devil kept us both up."

Megatron laughed loudly. Knock Out growled at his friend for laughing.

"It is amazing how such a small being can be such a pain in the aft at times. I shall watch him. Go rest with your mate. I need you at your best," said Megatron.

Knock Out got the hidden meaning and waved his leader off before leaving into his room, which was connected to the medibay in case of emergencies. Megatron cooed down and tickled the little mech. Squeals and laughs echoed through the room and into the hall. None questioned when Megatron passed by them.

"Soon you will have a little friend Highturn, as I plan on having a family soon," said Megatron.

Highturn seemed excited about that. The silver mech walked into the control room. Soundwave still worked on decoding the Iacon database. Megatron sat down and bounced the mechling on his knee. Starscream was at his side, smiling at the site. He wished to tell Megatron the good news, but feared of telling now, as the chip was still active.

"Starscream, I want you to go check on the mining process. I wish to gather as much energon as we can before the Autobots attack," said Megatron, sending a secret message to both Starscream and Soundwave of his plan before sending one to Optimus.

"Yes my Lord," the seeker said, bowing before leaving.

Highturn turned towards the seeker and watched his wings. He enjoyed watching them move at even the slightest of movements.

"Get some rest Highturn. I hear that you are a little nightling," said Megatron.

~~~Autobot base

"Autobots, I have the location of an energon mine. We need to get the energon, as our supply is dangerously low," said Optimus.

Ratchet got the coordinates and activated the groundbridge. Optimus took Arcee, Bulkhead, Sludge, Slag, Snarl, Kup, Springer, and Ultra Magnus with him. The others were to wait as a back-up team. Ironhide wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist and kissed his shoulder and neck. Ratchet leaned back as he closed the groundbridge.

"You look tired," Ironhide commented quietly.

"It was a long night watching Swoop," said Ratchet.

"You should go get some sleep. I'll even convince you if I must," said Ironhide.

"Make me," Ratchet said.

Ironhide picked up his mate and carried him over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. Ratchet protested the entire way to the room. The children seemed shocked and looked at each other. Raf went to the groundbridge controls to man it for when the Autobots needed it. Grimlock went up to the small human and watched as he worked on something.

"What are you doing?" the dinobot questioned.

"I'm checking the base's systems for any bugs or viruses while I wait to bring the others back," said Raf.

"Interesting. You seem smarter than most," Grimlock commented.

"I am. I'm in High School already, even for my young age. I'm the youngest in the whole school by a few years. I just grew too smart for all the classes and needed more of a challenge," Raf explained.

"Amazing really. It's still a mystery to me how you can still understand Bumblebee. But now I see. You are unique in your own way."

Miko just gawked at the younger boy. He was actually talking with one of the dinobots. She walked up and wanted some answers and saw her chance.

"Hey Grimlock right? Anyway are you and Optimus really related?" asked Miko.

"In a way yes. Ratchet and Wheeljack created me and my brothers. And Optimus was adopted by Ratchet and Ironhide," said Grimlock.

"Cool! I bet it's awesome being related to Optimus," said Miko, excitement growing within her chest once again.

The Japanese girl started to ramble on. Grimlock seemed astonished at the girl. He answered best he could. He breathed in relief as the others came back, sending the others to help retrieve the loads of energon they gathered. Once all the energon was moved into the storage, they got back to hanging out with charges or simply mingling with the other members.

"IRONHIDE!"

Everyone but the dinobots and Optimus jumped at the sound. Jazz laughed out load, holding his sides and leaning against the wall. Prowl glitched up when he heard that scream, know all too well what it meant. Kup stifled his laughter when Springer laughed quietly. Ultra Magnus frowned at the sight of everyone else. Wheeljack and Bulkhead look to each other with a serous look before smiling.

"I'm surprised that Ratchet hasn't been sparked up yet. The mech pounds him good enough," said Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack! How can you say such a thing in front of young minds!" Bulkhead scolded.

"It's true," said Wheeljack.

"I'm sure that Ratchet and Ironhide have a good reason for not having a sparkling together," said Ultra Magnus.

The alarms went off suddenly, startling everyone again. Prowl snapped out of it and went to the computer.

"It's a distress signal," Prowl reported.

"Lock onto the coordinates and prepare to move out. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Blurr, Springer, Grimlock, Swoop, Arcee, Wheeljack, Skyfire, Perecptor, and Jazz, you will stay behind," said Optimus.

The portal opened and the others got ready. Prowl quickly kissed Jazz before going to his leader's side. They went through, not knowing what awaited on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: School was awesome. Let me tell you that now. Instead of paying attention to the assembly I talked Transformers with one of my friends who is just as obsessed as I am. So I made a decision that I shall be updating any time after 2 pm my time. If you don't know where that is just look up what time is it in Utah or the west of USA. I get out of school about that time and I get home sometime after that. And this shall be a daily update until the story if finished unless I can't think of anything or I'm really busy. Like how I was dog sitting for my mom's friend over the weekend. But I have more ideas for the story.

Optimus' girl (guest): Optimus and Grimlock do get along pretty well. I want a beanie now and name him Swoop. And get like more and name them after Soundwave's cassetticons. I feel like the dinobots should be shown more. And we'll just have to see about Elita and Airachnid.

zero fullbuster: I got plenty now more. I got enough to last about 6 more updates, which will happen daily unless I'm busy that day and can't.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Hey if you give me another character they can be Ratchet's and Ironhide's sparkling. I've got plans for those two. Just you wait. It shall explain the distress signal here.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus aimed his blasters around, ready to fire at any time. A small escape pod had crashed and left a large ditch. A very young mech laid in a growing pool of his own energon. Optimus commed the base and informed Ratchet to get the medibay ready before picking up the injured mech. Said mech trembled as he was carried back to base. Be unknown to them, Airachnid and Elita were hiding in the shadows.

"Plan B is now in order," said the black femme. "Let us go report back. It's time they knew where the base was."

~~~medibay- three hours later

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his helm. The mech wasn't too injured, but he had lost a lot of energon. Optimus was informed of the mech's condition and that he would survive. The others were informed of the strange mech when they were all gathered.

"I must say that it can be a few days to two weeks before he will wake up. His systems are recovering from energon deprivation," Ratchet informed.

"He is in good hands carrier," said Optimus.

~~~Moon base

"Are you certain this is where the Autobots are?" asked Ratbat.

"Yes sir. I am positive," said Elita.

"Good," said Proteus.

"We shall wait until the right moment to attack," said Crosscut.

"That would be the most logical choice. Our young mech will inform to when they are at their weakest form," said Shockwave. "Elita, Airachnid, watch the Autobots from a distant. Keep an optic on them in case anything interesting happens. For now, mask all of the energon mines there is and could be. The Autobots will be low on energon in less than three earth weeks. They shall not be allowed to achieve more, no matter what. When they are almost gone, we shall attack."

"Excellent plan Shockwave," Ratbat praised.

~~~secret meadow

Optimus rested his helm on Megatron's chest as they cuddled up in their favorite. This had been going on for about 9 weeks now. Megatron had given Optimus the medicine to help him a few meetings ago. Swoop had gotten back to normal and Miko finally got her answers. Optimus hummed and snuggled closer to the warmth. A strong arm snaked around his frame. Optimus fell into recharge.

"Do you remember how we met?" Optimus asked out of the blue.

"Indeed I do. You were such a young thing back then. I got a message from you when you saw one of my battles. You were curious. I had told you much that you needed and you helped me learn more than the little knowledge that I was taught. Then something happened. I admitted my love for you one of the nights I was walking you home before returning to Kaon," Megatron explained. "My life changed when I came back and you kissed me. I felt like I wasn't forced to fight anymore. That the only thing that mattered was you in my life. Nothing could stop me from seeing you ever."

"Hmm... I remember those days. Nothing else had mattered," said Optimus.

"Like now," Megatron smirked and pushed Optimus on his back.

The two gripped each other as they began to kiss. It became for rough, but neither minded much. Optimus kept moaning as his sensitive parts were stroked and pinched gently. It felt good with each kiss. Megatron moved down to his neck, nipping, licking, and kissing everywhere. A small beep was heard but it was ignored. After what felt like hours, the beeping became annoying to the Prime.

"Mmmm... Megatron...you have... a... ah... Primus that feels good... call coming in. Aren't... mmmm... going to answer it?" Optimus managed to ask between huffs and moans.

"Fine." Megatron pulled away and answered. "What is it?"

"Lord Megatron, I hate to bother you but Lockdown and Shockwave showed up," said Starscream.

"Inform them that I am currently... Optimus stop... currently busy at the moment," said Megatron, trying to ignore as his chest was stroked.

"I shall my lord," said Starscream and closed the communications line.

"Megatron..." Optimus trailed off, sounding worried.

"Optimus, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Megatron, concerned.

"I wish to bond with you. Right now, before you have to leave," said Optimus.

"Orion, I wish I can, but I have to leave now. The High Council is getting more suspicious," said Megatron sadly. "We shall next time. We can have a proper one with both sides attending."

"I would very much enjoy that," said Optimus, his spark fluttering wildly at the plan. "Until next time."

"Next time. I promise you Orion," said Megatron before leaving.

When Optimus returned to the base, he was surprised to see everyone waiting for him. Some looked stern and hateful to him. Ratchet and Ironhide were off to the side with sorrow and pain in their optics. The dinobots stood near them, protecting Swoop from everything. Something had happened.

"Is something the matter?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed. You cannot keep meeting with the enemy and act like there is no war. I'm sorry but you are not allowed out of this base ever again," said Ultra Magnus.

"Why not? What does this have to do with me meeting Megatron. Am I not to be happy in my life? Am I suppose to just act like all the other Primes before me?" Optimus questioned, tears starting to form, but he held them back.

"Prowl, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, lock him up. He must not leave this base. Someone will be on watch at all times," said Ultra Magnus. "And very minimal contact from anyone."

The three bots did as they were told. Optimus backed up against the wall until he was trapped. He struggled against the servos that pinned him to the wall before being dragged off. Ratchet buried his helm in Ironhide's chest, unable to do anything to help his son. Swoop's cries of sorrow echoed in the air of the now quiet base. Grimlock and the others tried to comfort him, knowing that something bad would happen to their youngest brother if they helped Optimus. Swoop just shook and ran out of the base. Grimlock glared at the Autobots and humans with hatred.

"You are all foolish idiots. You're all lucky I don't go against orders right now," Grimlock growled. "Sludge, Snarl, Slag, come with me. We are leaving this place. Carrier? Ironhide? You joining us?"

"We'll follow you, but Ratchet has to stay here. He isn't to leave the base either, in case the others got injured," said Ironhide.

"Good. Carrier, take care. Keep us informed on brother," said Grimlock.

"I will. Go find Swoop and stay with him," said Ratchet.

Ironhide quickly kissed him mate before leaving with the dinobots. Swoop was fairly easy to find. He was hidden in a large, deep cave many feet off of the ground. Grimlock scooped the flier into his arms and cradled him.

"Brother will be alright Swoop," said Grimlock.

"Brother not going to be. Ultra Magnus said that he was to be restrained and little contact. He's going to get depressed and get sick," said Swoop, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We will find a way to get Optimus out," said Ironhide.

"Yeah, me Sludge smash those who hurt brother," said Sludge, pounding his fists together.

~~~many days after being held captive

Optimus was currently suffering from yet another attack. He wasn't given his meds and a only a swallow of energon. This attack seemed to last longer than the last one, which was just a few hours earlier. No one had come in to check on him or make sure he was alright. His room was stripped of memories of Megatron and him together.

Once the attack stopped, Optimus rubbed his aching helm and crawled to a corner away from the door and his berth. His frame shook as his body temperature dropped by many degrees. Optimus tried his com. link to contact his carrier for help, but only static answered. Even on the emergency line. The dark blue helm fell forward into grey servos that rested on raised knees. He was truly alone now.

"Oh Megatron I wish you were here," Optimus mumbled.

He didn't know how long he was stuck in his own room. It had to be well over a day. And he knew that soon the team would need to start dividing how much energon they took, as their supply was growing really small each day. The door opened and Ratchet walked in. Optimus didn't look up, fear freezing him.

"Orion? How are you fairing?" asked Ratchet gently.

"I have been through better times. I haven't been given my medicine so I've had at least three to five attacks a day since being locked up," Optimus answered honestly. "I miss sire, the dinobots, and Megatron. What is causing Ultra Magnus to do this to me?"

"I don't know. But it has infected the others," said Ratchet. "Including the new mech. He woke up a few days ago. He seems to act hostile at any mention of you, Megatron, or your sire and brothers. I tend to avoid the others. At least until I know what's going on."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Optimus.

"I have to go. I'll try to come back, but my orders are very limited and strict. One wrong move can be dangerous," said Ratchet, kissing the blue helm.

Ratchet never did come back after that. The energon was completely gone by now. Large pedesteps echoed throughout the base. Optimus leaned against the door to listen.

"Well done Killstrike. Now we can blow up the base. Your mind control has worked perfectly," a deep voice said. Optimus recognized it as Ratbat.

"Thank you sir," said a much younger voice.

Optimus started to freak out and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He had forgotten that he couldn't get out. Tiny chips of rock rained down on the Prime and the floor. He didn't have much time. It would be a miracle if he survived.

"Goodbye Megatron. I'm sorry that I couldn't bond with you. I shall remain alive if you remember me," said Optimus, closing his optics tightly.

The blast was so sudden. Optimus screamed in pain as extreme heat hit him, melting metal and paint. It had scorched his body and blasted some away. (Think about season 3 in the beginning. But I'm adding to it.) A large, sharp beam from the ceiling knocked him down with the roof. Tons of metal and rock buried the Autobot leader. Optimus' optics flickered before finally going offline.

Optimus woke again to someone shouting his name. He looked to find Megatron on his knees digging out... him? Optimus looked down to find himself transparent. He was dead. His body was uncovered. He gasped at the sight. A large pipe had pierced right through his stomach and tanks. Energon painted the ground, rubble, and him. Bright red paint was now charred and chipping. Megatron shook as he pulled out the pole and held Optimus to him, stroking his cold face. Ratchet, Ironhide, and the dinobots gathered around him and the silver warlord.

"Oh Orion, if only I had helped you," said Megatron. "If only I had bonded to you that night. It would of been great to interface with you. But I didn't. I wanted to follow tradition and try the human custom of marriage. Now I can't. Please come back to me. I know you have to be alive. You can't die. Please Orion, I love you so much."

"No."

"He's dead Ratch. No one could of survived this."

"Brother dead!"

"I know Swoop. But he's in a better place now. I'll make sure you are safe. I won't lose you."

"But brother..."

"Shh... he remains alive in your spark."

Optimus' spark broke at the broken voices of his family and lover. He needed to survive, but knew that he was dead. A soft, warm glow appeared behind him. Alpha Trion placed a servo in his shoulder.

"Wake up now Orion."

Optimus gasped as he sat up. He realized that he had fallen asleep. Megatron still held him, also in recharge. Optimus sighed happily, glad that none of it was real. But what did the dream mean? Was it a sign from Alpha Trion? He didn't know. Megatron woke up shortly, knowing it was time to part ways once again.

"I must depart once again," said Megatron. "Next time, bring the whole team. Promise me that."

"I promise," said Optimus, not knowing why though.

"I shall see you then," said Megatron.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I shall make it up to you for not updating. So here's another chapter.

Optimus' girl (guest): It was a scary dream. I wasn't planning on having it as a dream but I changed my mind.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape. Plus this chapter shall have graphic spark bonding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

It was already the next meeting. Optimus had left the new mech to go find a vehicle mode with Agent Fowler's assistant. He didn't trust the mech after the dream/vision he had. The agent had agreed and picked up June and the children before returning to the base. There Optimus had explained that Megatron wanted them all to come to that meeting. Each was surprised to be invited along. The message came in and Optimus knew that it was time to go, but there was another message attached.

 _Optimus, I also want you to stay at the base until I call for you. Keep two mechs with you._

Optimus was very surprised by this but kept Swoop and Kup with him. The others went through the swirling portal and it deactivated.

"Wonder why he told you to stay," said Kup.

"I do not know. It is odd to me," said Optimus.

"It be fine brother. Me Swoop stay with you," said Swoop.

Not long the message came for them to join them. Swoop saw Optimus shake with slight fear and held his hand. Optimus looked down at his younger brother before giving him a small smile. Kup lead them through and whistled when they came to the other side. Fireflies glowed as they flew around. A small platform was made with each team in front of it. Megatron stood on the platform, talking to June about what he had planned. He seemed nervous about it. The moon was full and lighting up the lake behind the platform.

The sky was completely filled with stars. It was such a sight to behold. Optimus looked back at Megatron before he was dragged away by Ratchet, Jazz, and Arcee. They took him into the forest. Ratchet told Optimus to stand still and let them work. Knock Out appeared with a grin and some things in his servos. A small sparkling was in a bag on the medic's back, looking at the new bots with wide optics.

"Here, hold him while Jazz and I start working," said Knock Out, setting the things aside before handing the sparkling to Ratchet.

The sparkling stared into the blue optics of the medic with a questionable look. Ratchet look uncomfortable at first before relaxing and sitting on a nearby stump. Arcee joined the medic to watch the sparkling. He cooed and clapped his hands. Time seemed to go by faster and before either knew it, Knock Out said that he was finished.

Ratchet looked up to stumble over his words. Optimus' paintjob was all shined up and waxed nicely. Knock Out admired his work before packing up the supplies and taking back his son and leaving. Jazz smirked and rubbed his slightly swollen stomach. They had done a good job. Optimus was still very puzzled as to why he was polished and waxed.

"Orion, you look wonderful," said Ratchet.

"But why am I getting such treatment?" asked Optimus.

"You'll find out soon enough Orion," said Ratchet. "Stubborn, impatient youngling."

"I am merely curious," said Optimus.

Knock Out walked up to Megatron and handed the sparkling over to him before finding Breakdown. The sparkling squealed in excitement at the site of his third favorite bot, his creators being the first two. Megatron tickled the mechling in his servos.

"It's almost time Megatron. We should get everyone ready," said Soundwave.

"Indeed. Starscream, tell Ironhide to go get Orion ready," said Megatron. "He already knows what to do."

The seeker nodded and left to go talk to the black mech. Ironhide nodded and left into the forest. Jazz and Ratchet came out, but no Optimus or Ironhide. Jazz and Soundwave stood next to each other, Prowl joining them. A small table stood nearby, holding some treats and another larger table held small cubes of different colored and flavored energon.

Megatron breathed in and looked to June. The human gave a thumbs up and a smile. The other humans sat on their guardian's shoulder. The silver warlord looked to Starscream when he returned, who leaned up against his mate. It was time. Ironhide came with Orion in tow. Optimus looked confused at the action of his sire as he was pushed up onto the platform. Megatron caught Optimus and held him gently.

"Megatron, what is going on?" asked Optimus.

"Orion, I have loved you for so many eons. I wished for this to happen now. I couldn't wait any longer and I knew that you couldn't either. So I take your hand and ask you to become my sparkmate tonight."

Optimus gasped and put a servo to his mouth. Tears formed and fell softly. Optimus smiled and laughed quietly.

"Yes. I shall become your sparkmate tonight Megatronus. I love you too much to refuse," said Optimus, hugging his soon-to-be-mate.

"Orion, I promise with all my spark I shall protect you, no matter what. I will help you with whatever needs you need and hold you close to my spark," said Megatron. "I have asked you to bond with me and you have agreed. I wish to make this bonding ceremony different. I am combining human and Cybertronian traditions together."

Optimus let out a shaky breath. This is what his lover was planning all along. And it was what he had wanted for so long. He didn't feel like a Prime anymore. He felt like he was just Orion Pax, son of Ironhide and Ratchet, brother to the dinobots. Megatron gently took his servo lead him to the lake. Megatron walked into the water to the center, pulling Optimus with him. They faced each other and let their chestplates open. Megatron looked to Starscream and nodded.

The seeker flicked something on his wrist and the lake lit up with different colors. Optimus smiled wider and stared at the different colored orbs floating underneath the water. Megatron gently turned his helm to him before kissing him, joining their sparks together. Optimus moaned and draped his arms over the spiked shoulders. The two felt each memory and emotion. Then the bond was complete before they knew it. Megatron was honestly surprised that Optimus was still a full virgin. But he planned to change that soon.

"I love you so much Orion," Megatron whispered.

"I love you too Megatronus," Optimus whispered back.

They got out of the water and to the smaller table. Megatron picked up a small package. He gave it to his new mate as the first bonding present. Optimus opened it and looked up to his mate. There was so many rust sticks. Megatron lead him to two chairs and sat down with Optimus at his side. Others started to get up to congratulate the two newly bonded couple. Ratchet brought out two cubes of dazzling white energon. Optimus thanked his carrier, knowing that it was a rare energon, used for two newly bonded bots.

"I've been saving this for when you bonded Orion," Ratchet had said.

Soon everyone was talking and enjoying the small flavored energon cubes. Optimus leaned into his mate and thanked each one that congratulated them. Highturn seemed really happy, just knowing that Megatron was. But sadly, time was not on their side. It was time for them to depart until the next time.

"I must leave Orion. But we are bonded now. Please contact me whenever you need it," said Megatron.

Their kiss was quick. Optimus stared sadly at the leaving Decepticons. Miko had been asking so many questions. She was excited about something, but Optimus wasn't paying attention. He felt love being pulsed to him and he returned it. Ratchet practically dragged him back to the base.

"Go get some sleep Orion. It is no doubt that Megatron is going to be fragging you next time," said Ironhide.

"Speaking of which. I had did a scan on myself and I found out that I was carrying for a while. I'm about a week or so behind Jazz," Skyfire announced.

"Sweet. More tiny babies running around the base!" Miko cheered.

"Yes indeed. But that means that we must find more energon as our future carriers will be needing much more energon to care for the sparklings that are forming," said Ratchet.

"I'm sure Megatron will help us with that," said Opitmus.

~~~Moon Base

"As I suspected. Megatron is still in love with the Prime. And they even bonded," Ratbat said, disgusted.

"I suggest punishment is in order. I shall bring him back when I go back to the ship," said Shockwave.

"Wait for a while. I wish for the Prime to be sparked before retrieving him," said Ratbat. "The sparkling could be his ultimate surrender to us. If this plan doesn't work, then it's time that he was killed off. You are dismissed Elita. Keep monitoring them. I want to know when the Prime is sparked."

~~~somewhere on Moon Base

"You still ok 'Warp?" asked Thundercracker.

"Yeah. I'm holdin' up just fine. You?"

"I'm fairing well. But we have to get out of here if we are to survive."

"Agreed brother. We can go to Star for help."

~~~Nemesis

"I must say you two will make such fine creators," Starscream commented.

"Indeed. I have always wanted a sparkling or two with him. I want a family and I wish for you, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown to be there in their lives and to watch them if anything were to happen to us," said Megatron.

"I shall protect them with my life," the prince said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so I've gotten a great idea while ignoring a bad person. So here is the next chapter.

 _dream_

overdozz33: I'm glad that you enjoy it. I shall continue in my writing style. Just pretty much thinking of words and rearranging them to make them sound interesting and good.

Optimus' girl (guest): Just you wait. It'll happen. Yes there shall be lots of sparklings.

zero fullbuster (guest): Well here's what happens next.

Guest: I do have more chapters.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"You seem chipper than usual," teased Ratchet. "Any particular reason why."

"You know why carrier," said Optimus.

"And I am proud of you. This just proves how much he still loves you," said Ratchet.

"I am glad that he still loves me," said Optimus, resting a servo over his spark.

The feeling of Megatron's spark filled him with joy and love. Then something happened. Optimus let out a small cry of pain and clutched his chest tightly. He fell to his knees and hunched over. Tears came to his optics when the pain intensified by tenfold. Ratchet was at his side the moment his knees hit the ground.

"M-m-megatron," Optimus managed to whispered through gritted denta.

"Optimus what's wrong?" asked Ratchet.

Then nothing. Optimus tried to reach out to his mate, but couldn't feel him.

"I can't feel him. Carrier why can't I feel him anymore?" Optimus asked desperately.

"The bond is either blocked or he's dead," Ratchet answered.

Tears that had formed finally poured out. He was scared. What had happened to his mate? Was he alright?

~~~Nemesis, earlier

"Block the bond now," Ratbat demanded, kicking the leader in the chest once more. "Unless you wish for mechs to die. We know where their base is located. Oh how easily it would be to destroy it with a simple command. And with our spy in their ranks now, it makes it easier for us to know what's going on. I'm sure that Killstrike is enjoying taking your mate's seals away."

"No. Leave him alone. I'll do what ever you want, just please don't hurt him or anyone else," Megatron begged, kneeling before the senator.

"Block the bond and never speak to him again. If he tries to contact you, refuse. The only time is during battle to see him. Do not disobey us," said Ratbat.

"I won't. Just as long as no one is harmed or killed," said Megatron. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Very well then. Just stay loyal and no one dies," said Ratbat.

Megatron closed off the bond. He couldn't let anyone die. He bowed his head down and a tear or two escaped. Ratbat smiled and let the ship. His reason for being there now completed.

"I'm so sorry Orion," Megatron whispered. "Please forgive me."

~~~Autobot HQ

"What if he's dead? What will I do without him in my life? What if I never see him again? What if he didn't go to the Allspark?" Optimus questioned.

"It be fine. I'm sure that he has his reasons if he if still alive," said Grimlock.

Optimus leaned his helm onto his brother's shoulder. The dinobot had come to comfort his crying brother. The others had been informed when they saw their leader in ruins with Ratchet rocking him in his lap. Ironhide had thought up of a week long mission retreat. He was sending Kup with the dinobots while Ultra Magnus and Springer went together. Bulkhead was assigned with Wheeljack and Arcee was partnered up with Killstrike. Ratchet and Ironhide were staying at the base with Optimus to help him through this time.

"Come on Grimlock. It's time to go," said Kup.

"I coming," said Grimlock. "I shall see you in a week."

"I will be waiting," said Optimus.

"Be strong until we return," said Grimlock, leaving with the old mech.

Optimus sighed and got up and left to his room. He stayed there, hearing the sounds of his creators interfacing down the hall. He laughed softly at his carrier's cries. He was sure that Ironhide was going to get him sparked this time. He fell into recharge shortly.

 _"Come here little Prime," a sinister voice said._

 _Optimus turned to find Killswitch coming towards him. He tried to move, but couldn't. He looked up to find a chain hanging from the ceiling and wrapped around his arms, restraining him. He tried to break out of the bonds, but they seemed to be sapping his energy away. Killswitch licked his audios and neck. The red and blue mech shivered at the action before he was forced into a kiss. He felt sharp claws going down and retracting his panel._

 _"No, please don't do this," Optimus begged._

 _"Awe too bad. I'm going to enjoy myself. I was surprised with Shockwave informed me that you were a full virgin," Killswitch whispered into the blue audio._

 _scene change_

 _Optimus shivered as he was thrown onto the floor. He was covered in transfluid from Killswitch and his own lubrication and transfluid. He knew that Megatron wouldn't want him anymore. He was used and dirtied. Killswitch had also forced a spark merge with him. There was no doubt that he would get sparked with the monster's sparkling. But he couldn't get rid of the innocent life._

 _A blast echoed and Optimus looked up to find Megatron standing over a dead Killswitch. He stepped over the mech he had just killed and knelt next to his mate. Optimus clutched onto him and muttered apology and apology._

 _"I understand if you don't want me anymore," said Optimus. Megatron forced him to look up at him._

 _"I will love you no matter what Orion. It doesn't matter what he did to you. I know that it is a very high chance that he sparked you. I will raise and love the young one as if it was my own," said Megatron softly._

 _"I love you," said Optimus, feeling relief._

 _"I love you too," said Megatron._

Optimus onlined his optics. He looked around before scanning his body. He realized it was just a dream and breathed in relief. He now knew that he couldn't trust Killswitch with anything. He was just as bad as Elita. He would have to ask the mech about himself once they returned. Until then, Optimus' thoughts went back to his mate. Oh how much he missed him right now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so nothing really to say. Except that it may be a while. Someone had slashed my tire on my car before it could be handed over to me. I was gonna go beat him with a wrench. It was one of the neighborhood kids and he tried getting another girl in trouble by coaxing her in doing it. But she refused and they were going to get her in trouble with her dad by saying that she did it for her refusing. But she got the knives used and he is now in trouble. That happened yesterday. And today while walking home my brother wouldn't drop a subject so I said some stuff that I don't remember and went ahead of him to calm down before I really lost my temper. The next thing I know I'm being hit with his backpack really hard. And then I'm bleeding from my nose and losing all feeling. I went to a doctor and they said that it wasn't broken but I am really bruised up now. So glad that I didn't break it, even though I don't really drink milk. Only chocolate because white milk is just nasty to me. And I noticed that I haven't had the other characters of Springer's team in the story. I will work on that.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: So Jazz is about three months along since he found out at 2 1/2 months. And in my version they are sparked for 5 months. Yeah, so with Skyfire and Starscream, they had switched roles for a while and that's how he became sparked. I shall use the names you have given me. I was having writer's block with names and couldn't think of any for that moment. So thanks with that.

Optimus' girl (guest): Yes they shall. I agree with you 100% about getting between love.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks. That really helps me think. Positivity.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

2 months later

Optimus had become depressed over the days. Before he knew it, it had been two months since he last saw Megatron or even felt him through the bond. He had gotten a message from Soundwave that things had come up and that Megatron couldn't be with him anymore. It hurt just like that day on Cybertron. He didn't understand why and just kept sending messages, but none were replied to. Ratchet and Ironhide were becoming extremely worried. Not even Swoop could cheer him up.

Jazz sat with a very large stomach next to Prowl on a few crates. The mech was ready to deliver any day now. The children were excited to see their very first sparkling. Prowl had been staying at his mate's side from the moment Ratchet announced that it would be any day now.

"What do you think the gender is gonna be Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"Hmm... I don't really care. But if I had to choose it would be a little femme," said Prowl.

"Me too. Our little femme or mech will be perfect. I wonder if they will enjoy music," said Jazz. "Or maybe they'll be like you."

"Or maybe a little bit of both," Kup suggested.

"Optimus, there is an Autobot emergency frequency," Ratchet called over his shoulder.

Optimus didn't answer him. He simply nodded and told Ultra Magnus to gather a team together to go help before sulking in a corner of the medibay. He took his meds and had drank very little energon. Him being separated from his mate was really wearing down on him. It had pained everyone to see their friend or brother like this. Swoop had tried everything he could think of with no luck.

"Optimus, I need you to drink more energon," said Ratchet calmly.

"I do not wish to. We are already running low on energon," said Optimus. "The others need it more than I. Especially since both Jazz and Skyfire are sparked. Our energon preserves will last at least another week at most, lessening the chances with the new arrivals."

"Yes but you need the energon for your medicine to work properly. You're becoming sick and I know that separation isn't helping. From studies of many medics, I know that being not able to feel your other half can do damage both mentally and physically," Ratchet explained.

"Carrier, we desperately need the energon," said Optimus. "Without it, we will all starve. The younger ones will die first. I cannot allow that to happen."

Killswitch had been listening in on the conversation. He knew to report back of the situation. But what he didn't know was that there was a secret base that was much more advanced than this one and much larger. It was simple to move all important things to the new base. Ratchet had better medical equipment and the berthrooms were larger. Optimus had secretly told his team individually to gather what was most important and move them to the new base.

Killswitch went for a drive to report their conditions. It was so simple. They just didn't know when it would happen. Just as he left, Jazz had went into labor. Ratchet was at the music loving mech in seconds before leading him to a secret room that was set up for this situation. Prowl followed closely behind to comfort his mate and watch their child come into the world.

The children cringed or jumped at each shout of pain when the hours passed. Miko couldn't stop pacing, waiting for the new member to join them.

~~~delivery room

"Come on Jazz. You're doing great," said Ratchet. "It should be just a few more pushes."

Jazz grunted in effort as he continued to push. Large amounts of energon flowed out of his valve, staining the berth and the medic. His legs shook in effort and struggle. Prowl stayed by his side, kissing him softly. The sparkling crowned and Ratchet got ready to catch the little one. The next few pushes brought the little one into the world. Ratchet smiled and quickly cleaned off the sparkling before wrapping it up in a soft green blanket and handing it to their carrier.

"She's a little femme," said Ratchet.

Jazz smiled down at his daughter before frowning, Prowl joining him.

"Ratchet? Isn't she suppose to be crying?" asked Prowl.

Ratchet's spark froze. The sparkling wasn't crying. Was she dead? Jazz cried before glancing down. He saw bright white optics looking around at the new sight. She then chirped quietly and smiled up at her carrier.

"She's alive. Just a little quiet one, aren't you?" asked Jazz, nuzzling his daughter.

"Give me a spark attack why don't you," Ratchet growled.

"She's like you Prowl," said Jazz, voice still hoarse.

Indeed the femmeling was. She had a soft grey chevron on her forehelm and tiny nubs where they would form into doorwings. She was mainly black with a few white and grey streaks. Prowl smiled and stroked his new daughter's helm.

"Our little Arietta," said Prowl.

"She's our little femme," said Jazz.

"I'll go inform the others," said Ratchet, snapping a quick picture before leaving the family alone.

~~~main room

"The new sparkling is here. Her name is Arietta," Ratchet announced.

"Sweet. When can we see her?" Miko asked.

"Not for at least a few days. Jazz and Prowl are going to be extremely hostile towards anyone that nears them or the newborn. It would be best to wait until they control the programming," said Ratchet.

Miko wined loudly and headed back to the couch. She was so hoping to see the newborn today. Ratchet pulled up the picture he took and showed everyone. Even Optimus showed a small smile from where he sat. It was good to see new life appear after much destruction and death. But the arrival of the femme made him wish for his own with Megatron. If he was captured by the Decepticons to get to Megatron, then so be it. It was destroying his spark not seeing him.

"I shall be in my room if I am needed," Optimus said.

The Prime practically fell asleep when he hit the berth. His body and mind was so tired. He had slept through the new arrivals returning to the base with the others. But he didn't care. His dreams took him to be with his mate. They were raising a family together, the High Council gone and replaced with good mechs that wouldn't try to control the Prime. But sadly they had to end when he was woken up. Sideswipe was standing right over him with a worried look.

"You alright Prime?" the red twin asked.

"Yes I am fine Sideswipe," said Optimus. "Why do you ask?"

"I came to get you to greet the new arrivals. But you were recharging and mumbling something about thanking Ratchet and Ironhide for something," Sideswipe explained.

"It was only a dream," Optimus reassured.

"Alright if you say so. Come on. The Hatchet wants you there," said Sideswipe.

Optimus heaved himself up and out of the room, following the twin to the main room. The others were surrounding the new members, but Optimus couldn't see them, only hear them. As he approached the team dispersed.

"Welcome Wheelie and Wreck-Gar. I hope your journey was untroubled," said Optimus.

"Friend find, not behind," said Wheelie.

"Happy motoring. Cock-a-doodle-do!" Wreck-Gar said, smiling and shaking the Prime's hand.

"Whoa," Miko gasped. "That is the most strangest talking ever."

"What language you speaking?" asked Grimlock, finding Wheelie climbing all over him.

"T.V. We talk T.V. You talk some T.V.?" Wreck-Gar asked.

"No. That is so strange. How did you learn to talk T.V?" asked Miko.

"Planet Junkion. We get T.V," said Wreck-Gar.

"The kid is from a planet called Junkion and they have T.V there. They pick up the signals from Earth," Kup explained.

"That's so cool. I didn't know they could pick it up," said Raf.

"Indeed. Their planet is an interesting one. I first crashed on their planet before Springer found me. Luckily for me I knew that universal greeting and had some energon treats on me at the time," said Kup.

"So true my friend," said Wreck-Gar, changing his voice a bit.

"It is good to have you two join Team Prime. The human children will take you out to get you some Earth alt. modes, to blend in with this planet," said Optimus.

"Will do, we get brand new," said Wheelie.

~~~Moon Base

"It is almost time," said Shockwave. "Is the weapon ready to fire?"

"Yes," said Ratbat.

"We attack in five days from now," said Shockwave. "Tell our spy to leave before then."

~~~Autobot base a few days later

"Optimus, this is the last of our energon," said Ratchet.

"Give it to Jazz and Skyfire first. Then to the youngest members," said Optimus.

"Very well," said Ratchet.

The medic took the 7 cubes they had left and headed to the others. Jazz at first had refused the energon.

"Give it to the others Ratch," he said.

"No Jazz. You need to get it in order for Arietta to get hers. She still feeds from you," said Ratchet.

"Well alright then. But only for Arietta," said Jazz.

"Give Jazz my share. He'll need it after Arietta is fed," said Prowl.

"Wheelie, Bumblebee, Skyfire, Smokescreen, you're next," said Ratchet, noting that Killswitch wasn't there.

Said mechs came to get their energon share. It was very little, given that they didn't have much energon left. Ratchet gave the rest of the energon out. A few gave it to those that really needed it. Sideswipe gave his to Skyfire and Sunstreaker gave his to Kup. The old mech refused Sunstreaker and took out a fresh cy-gar. He suggested giving it to Wheelie or Skyfire or even Ratchet. The yellow mech nodded and gave it to Skyfire. Ironhide gave Ratchet his share, knowing that the younger mech needed it.

Optimus only got a few swallows before giving the rest away. It was only a matter of time before someone died of lack of energon. And he guessed Skyfire's sparkling. Then Arietta and then the younger mechs before the older ones. And he couldn't contact Megatron for more energon. He knew that his team would be suffering, but it couldn't be helped.

The proximity sensors went off. Ratchet checked the computers and gasped, his optics growing wide.

"They found us," he said. Optimus left to go get the star saber, knowing what to do.

"We must leave immediately," said Optimus. "Ratchet, you know what to do. I will follow lastly. I want Jazz, Prowl, Arietta, Perceptor and Skyfire through first. Then Miko, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack. Arcee, Jack, and Smokescreen will go together. Brawn, Chromia, Bumblebee, Raf and Blurr are a team. Grimlock, take the dinobots, Wheelie, and Kup. Ratchet, Ironhide, Wreck-Gar will be last. I will follow behind them after I destroy the groundbridge to ensure that they do not follow."

Each got into their teams. Blurr panicked and started going off.

"We got Decepticons at the gates! Decepticons in the air! Decepticons inside the walls! Decepticons, Decepticons, Decepticons! If we beat them off the walls they're still in the air, if we shoot them out of the air they're still at the gates! So where does that leave us? Nowhere that's where!" Blurr said.

"Calm down Blurr. We're going to be fine," said Arcee.

"Offer expires while you wait, operators are standing by," Wreck-Gar said.

"What does he mean?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"We're going to get killed," said Kup.

"We will if we don't leave," said Ratchet. "Team 1 go through now. Head North for 2 miles and wait there near the stone arch in the forest. Same goes for the rest of you. I'm going to send you in the same location. Find the stone arch in the forest and wait."

The rest of the teams started to head through. Wheelie hung to Grimlock's head as he sat on his shoulders.

"Wheelie say, find friends today!" the small orange mech said.

"Me Grimlock say, we on our way!" the dinobot said and lead his team through.

"Carrier, sire, Wreck-Gar, your turn," said Optimus.

"We shall meet up again," said Ironhide.

"Go. I will destroy the groundbridge and retreat back away from Jasper," said Optimus.

"Be careful Orion," said Ratchet.

The three headed out. Optimus whispered a goodbye and closed the groundbridge. He turned to it and pulled out his Star Saber and brought it down, just as the base blew up.

~~~Nemesis

"Watch as we destroy your mate's team," said Ratbat, glee in his voice.

"No! Please don't! I did all that you wanted. Please don't do this," Megatron begged.

The main Decepticons were there, forced to watch also. Megatron's helm was held in place towards the ground below, right on the missal silo.

"Shockwave, fire," Ratbat commanded.

"NO!"

The base blew up. That was it. The war was won, but not how Megatron wished it to end. His spark burned with pain. He wished to hold his mate one last time. Have him carrying. Starscream however didn't feel pain, but still acted. He let tears go as he shouted his mate's name. It was the end of the Autobots. Ratbat just smiled in joy as he watched the burning rubble. He let Megatron go and the gladiator flew down and frantically searched through the rubble for his missing mate.

"ORION! Where are you?!" Megatron shouted, digging in fear.

He saw fresh energon and feared when his sight landed on a terrifying scene.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well I hurt a lot. I'm going to be bruised for days now. But that shall not stop me from updating. I'll survive this. Can't really say I've had worse but hey, I can act like I don't feel anything. Well ok I'm struggling with staying awake cause I have a concussion and my vision is blurred and doubled so I'm so sorry for any mistakes.

Optimus' girl (guest): Just wait and find out. The answers shall come.

Guest: Indeed I do have another.

zero fullbuster: Thanks.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Don't worry they'll die, but I still need them for a moment.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"No, no, no, no. Orion," Megatron whispered.

The warlord fell to his knees and crawled towards his mate. Optimus' body was badly injured. He was missing pieces and his red paint was charred and burned in various places. A pipe had impaled his tank, making him lose energon more quickly. Megatron opened the bond and felt that his sparkmate was still alive, but not for long. He didn't know how much longer he had. A ship flew to the remains of the base and fired on the warlord. Megatron threw himself over Optimus to protect him. A bot came from the ship and pointed his gun at the silver mech.

"Step away from him," the bot commanded.

Megatron didn't resist, in fear of something bad. The unknown bot got to Optimus and gently pulled him out of the rubble and to the ship that landed. They took off and Megatron just stared after them. He knew what he had to do. He let built up tears flow as he returned.

"You killed him," Megatron growled.

"Oh well. One less bot to deal with," said Ratbat.

"He was my mate and you killed him," Megatron said, clearly angered.

"Just deal with it. At least we know that you shall stay loyal now," said Ratbat before leaving the ship.

Megatron felt the chip deactivate and turned to Starscream. They stared at each other for a while.

"And Skyfire?" asked Starscream.

"It looked like they groundbridged out before the blast. Everyone but Optimus," said Megatron. "An Autobot took him and I let him. I know that he's still alive. I can feel it."

"From the damage of the blast, it would be a miracle if he survives," said Knock Out, examining the destruction.

"I'm sure that he will be fine. He's a strong mech with a stronger spark," said Soundwave.

"I shall kill them for this," said Megatron.

~~~Autobot ship

"I've detected the others. They're a few kliks away from here," a musical voice said.

"Good. Optimus needs help now," the younger mech said.

"I'm sure Ratchet will fix him up Bluestreak," the older mech said.

"Just concentrate on getting to them Blaster," said Bluestreak.

~~~forest

"Where is he?" asked Smokescreen.

They had all gathered just a few moments ago. Skyfire scanned the area around them. Ratchet sighed and looked at each member.

"Come, we best get inside before the Decepticons find us," said Ratchet.

A set of stairs appeared from the ground, leading into the secret base. The others were really surprised to see that most of the Ark was in there. Ratchet showed them around and they got comfortable.

"He'll be here Ratchet. Don't worry," said Ironhide.

"I'm going to go look out for him," said Ratchet.

The orange and white medic left outside. He scanned the area in search for the familiar mech. Nothing came up. A ship approached shortly and Ratchet hid. The bots came out, carrying someone.

"Are you sure this is the place you found them at?" asked Bluestreak.

"I'm sure. They must be here. Optimus need help right now or else he's going to run out of energon," said Blaster, scanning around.

"Well let's hurry. Prime's no light weight," Bluestreak grunted.

Ratchet stepped out and looked at the two.

"Greetings Blaster," Ratchet called.

"Hey doc. Where are the others?" asked Blaster.

"They are inside the hidden base. Come I shall bring you there now," said Ratchet.

The two carried Optimus inside as they followed the medic.

"Hey Ratch, where do we put Prime?" asked Blaster. Ratchet turned to question him but gasped instead.

"Over here now," said Ratchet.

They went into a room, which turned out to be the medibay. Blaster and Bluestreak set the injured mech down before leaving to let him work. The others were found and informed of the situation.

~~~Nemesis

"We must find the Autobots. Soundwave, make that your top priority. I know that they have no energon left. We must give them as much as a large mine holds," said Megatron, right before the chip activated again.

"My Lord... if, uh, when we find the Autobots, what will we do? Their Prime is dead," said Starscream.

"We attack and capture as much as we can," Megatron answered.

~~~New Autobot base: 15 hours, 37 minutes, and 10 seconds later

The air was stiff and silent. Each member waited for Ratchet to tell the news on their leader. Swoop had cried himself into recharge in Grimlock's lap. The other dinobots sat around the two, waiting patiently. Soon Ratchet came out with tears flowing down his cheeks and energon staining his chest, arms, and hands. Ironhide went over and helped his mate sit down and grabbed a rag to clean off his son's energon.

"How is he?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet didn't answer at first. His form shook as his other half held onto him tightly, calming him but the tears still came. The medic took a stuttering breath before speaking.

"He's dead. The damage was extensive and without energon, his systems shut down one by one. He asked me to inform you that the Matrix will choose another Prime. I helped him leave peacefully and without much pain," said Ratchet. "I knew that his spark would go out and that there was nothing that I could do."

"Me Grimlock will inform Swoop when he wakes up," said Grimlock.

"He's not going to enjoy it one bit," said Wheeljack. "He's still pretty much a kid."

The base went silent. Ratchet still cried into his mate's chest. The original members went to go pay their visits to their leader. Then Smokescreen came in and the Matrix appeared. The rest of the members were informed of the situation. Smokescreen didn't know what to do. He knew that everyone waited for him to do something.

"I'm not ready yet," said Smokescreen.

"Take your time Smokescreen. No one is rushing you," said Arcee.

The young Elite guard member left to his room, hearing the chestplates close to conceal the Matrix away. He sat on his berth, thinking of something to do. Nothing came to mind. Or at least not yet. The alarms went off, alerting everyone. Ultra Magnus took a team to go retrieve the energon that had appeared. It was a Decepticon mine. Starscream was waiting there, hoping to see some Autobots. When they appeared, he flew down to them and pulled them into a room.

"Megatron wishes to give you the mine. There is still much that still hasn't been mined yet. The team needs the energon, given that you don't have any," said the seeker.

"Thank you Starscream. Please inform Megatron that Optimus is gone. His injuries were too great, even for Ratchet," said Ultra Magnus.

"One more thing," Starscream called out. "How's Skyfire doing?"

"He is doing fine. Any day now he'll deliver," said Ultra Magnus.

"Take me with you. I wish to be with him when the time comes," said Starscream.

"Very well. You are now our 'prisoner'," said Ultra Magnus.

Acree held Starscream with her blades out and at his wings. Starscream walked to the main room with the weapons pointed at him. Wheeljack called for the Decepticons to surrender the mine to them for their commander to be fine. The drones did as told when Starscream secretly messaged each and to relay the message of Optimus' passing.

"Come on," said Prowl. "Skyfire will be glad to see you."

The groundbridge appeared and Arcee took him to the scientist then leaving to help carry energon in. The larger flier was in his room talking to the sparkling within him. The Vosian prince smiled and laid a servo where his child was growning. Skyfire was so happy that his mate was there. Starscream held him close to his spark, letting a few tears go.

"I thought I lost you when the base exploded," said Starscream.

"I was one of the few to leave the base first when we were found," said Skyfire.

"And I'm glad. I didn't want to lose you," said Starscream. "I'll be staying here until our child is born, then I have to leave before things get suspicious. But I shall arrange times for us to meet. I'll come here by groundbridge that way if they are tracking me they won't know."

A/N: Ok I'm done for now. I can't concentrate now. But I shall update again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, I'm making so much progress on this story so far. This is awesome. Soon I shall be back to school once I go see the doctor tomorrow about my nose. But I did manage to stay home today.

zero fullbuster (guest): I admit they are great chapters.

Optimus' girl (guest): Yes indeed Swoop won't enjoy it. You'll just have to find out.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: So many emotions were going through me too. It is alright to be speechless at times.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~Nemesis

"Lord Megatron," a vehicon said, running to his leader. Megatron turned to face him.

"Yes what is it?" asked Megatron.

"The Autobots attacked one of our largest mines. They took Commander Starscream captive and forced us to surrender the mine for him to live," the vehicon reported.

Megatron got the hidden message. They hadn't surrendered. They gave it to the Autobots willing. Then a message popped up and he read it. Megatron's spark seemed to stop beating. His sparkmate was dead.

"Carry on wth your task. I shall have Dreadwing make a plan to retrieve Starscream," said Megatron, waving the soldier off.

Emotions ran through him. Shock, fear, pain, and sorrow were the main emotions running wildly in his spark. Soundwave placed a servo on his chest to steady him.

"He's gone Soundwave. Orion is dead," Megatron whispered.

"He is not in any pain now," said Soundwave. "I'm sure that Orion will wait for you when it is your time to join the Allspark."

"And I shall wait to join him again," said Megatron.

~~~Autobot base

"Starscream," Skyfire said. "I think it's time."

"I shall go get Ratchet," said Starscream.

The silver seeker had been at the new base for about a week now. He got Ratchet just as Skyfire felt a contraction rip through his frame.

"Alright, we have a few hours before the actual birthing happens," said Ratchet. "Starscream, stay by his helm and comfort him."

~~~Smokescreen's room a few hours later from Skyfire's labor

Smokescreen left his sleeping mate on the berth. Yes he was indeed tired also after their activities, but the thought of Optimus being dead still ran through his mind. There was nothing that they could do, but Smokescreen kept thinking.

"There must be a way," said Smokescreen.

The rookie started to wonder through the base, no real place to go. His thoughts remained on bringing Optimus back, even though it was virtually impossible. He wondered into the relic room and bumped into the Forge of Solus Prime. An idea struck him hard. The answer was right in front of him. Hopefully.

"Well it's worth a try. Now to convince someone to bring it to _that_ room," said Smokescreen. He turned on his com. link. "Hey Ultra Magnus sir, can you come to the relic room real quick?"

"Why?"

"I need help with something," said Smokescreen.

"I shall be right there."

Smokescreen cut the connection and waited. Ultra Magnus appeared shortly with a curious look. Smokescreen pointed to the Forge.

"Think you can carry this to _that_ room. I am ready to take the Matrix and I wish to use it to make a coffin for Optimus so that we can bury him the human way," Smokescreen lied.

Ultra Magnus smiled and grabbed the Forge. He was proud that the rookie had made a right decision. Smokescreen went ahead and they arrived at their targeted room. The white mech opened the door and stepped up to the corpse upon the berth against the wall. The Matrix again revealed itself. Smokescreen thanked Ultra Magnus, then dismissed him, saying that he wished to be in private. The commander left the room. Smokescreen took a deep breath and let it go.

"I hope this works," said Smokescreen.

The Elite Guard member dragged the Forge over to Optimus' body. The leader was still injured, unable to be repaired yet. He gently placed the handle of the Forge into the cold servo and waited. A glow covered the room and a blast threw Smokescreen back into the wall. Once the glow died down, there was a groan. Smokescreen looked up to find Optimus looking the same, but fully repaired and alive. (I never did enjoy 2.0 version). The red and blue mech sat up and placed a servo on his chest.

"Optimus, you're back," Smokescreen rejoiced.

"Indeed I am. But how?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure. I thought that since the Forge and the Matrix were somehow connected, that it may be enough to get you back. Honestly I wasn't all that sure it would work," said Smokescreen.

Optimus smiled gently at the younger mech. The Forge hummed softly in his servo and he leaned it up against the wall. Smokescreen smiled and let himself hug the returned leader. Optimus was taken back by the gesture, but returned it.

"The others will be so glad to hear you're alive," said Smokescreen, pulling back.

"The others. Are they alright?" asked Optimus.

"It has been a terrible time. Bluestreak and Blaster brought you here. We waited for hours. Ratchet came out and announced that you had passed. We went to pay our respects when the Matrix showed itself to me. I didn't want to take it, not yet. I wasn't ready. Swoop woke up and wondered if you were alright. Grimlock told him that you had died. He didn't take it too well and broke down. Ratchet has been trying to get him to drink some energon, but he's refused. Even Grimlock couldn't get him to drink. We had gotten one of the largest mines. It could last us for a few years with how much there is in there. But Ratchet has kept Swoop on an energon drip, but he keeps ripping it out. He's gotten really depressed lately. Ratchet's not sure he will survive another day."

"I see. Come, I must inform the others that I am alive," said Optimus.

~~~medibay

"Come on Skyfire, he's almost here," said Ratchet.

The large shuttle nodded and pushed again. He sighed as he felt the small sparkling leave his valve. Loud cries rung in his audios as he turned his attention to the sparkling. Ratchet was cleaning him up and handing him over to the sire.

"He's perfect Sky. Our little Turbine," said Starscream.

Skyfire groaned again in pain. He felt like he needed to push and did. Ratchet was surprised to find that two more sparklings emerged from the large flier. He quickly caught them and cleaned them off.

"Triplet mechs," said Ratchet. "And they are healthy too."

"Doesn't surprise me. Usually three or four are born when it comes to seekers or fliers," said Starscream, getting his other sons.

"Flare and Array," said Skyfire.

The oldest was white and silver with tiny claws and nubs on his back that would form into wings later on. Flare, the second oldest, was red with some blue streaks along his arms, clawtips, and back. Tiny nubs were also there. The youngest, Array, was a spitting image of his sire. The Vosian prince smiled and stroked each little helm. He would leave tomorrow or the day after. Right now he wanted to spend time with his family.

Ratchet snapped a picture to go show the base of the new arrivals. The medic left to go show the others and leave the family to bond together. He was looking at the picture on a datapad when he heard a loud crash. The medic ran into the room and looked around.

"Bro, what did you do?" asked Sideswipe.

"I did nothing this time," said Sunstreaker, backing away from the glitched up Prowl.

"What in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Prowl glitched. We don't know how. He looked down the hall and just glitched," said Sideswipe.

"Whoa, is Prowl alright?" asked Smokescreen, walking in from the hallway.

Heavy pedesteps followed the younger mech. Ratchet was too busy with Prowl to notice. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. Sunstreaker pointed towards Smokescreen's position and the medic looked. He froze up at seeing his son alive.

"Optimus?" asked Ratchet.

"Hello carrier," said Optimus.

Ratchet smiled and let tears of joy go. He ran up and hugged his son close to him. Optimus bent down and hugged him back.

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"I have Smokescreen to thank for that. He used the Forge to bring me back. We do not know how but I say that this is Primus' work," said Optimus.

"Yes. A great miracle indeed," said Ratchet. "The others will be overjoy to hear of your return."

~~~later

Optimus had explained everything. Afterwards Grimlock and the other dinobots hugged him tightly. Optimus noticed that Swoop was the only one absent. He stepped back when the hugging stopped. Grimlock seemed to know what the Prime was thinking and took his servo and lead him to a dark room. Swoop laid on the berth, barely breathing.

Optimus sat down on the berth and stroked Swoops face. Grimlock stayed there, waiting for any response from his youngest brother.

"Oh Swoop," Optimus whispered.

"Brother," a weak voice said.

Dim blue optics stared up at him. Optimus smiled in joy and hugged Swoop close. The dinobot hugged him tightly and didn't let go. Grimlock smiled and took out a cube to give to his brother. Optimus took it and helped Swoop drink it.

"I believe Swoop will be alright now," said Grimlock.

Optimus nodded and his thoughts turned to his mate. What was he thinking? Did he know that he was alive? Has he gone to fight the High Council? Optimus didn't know. He needed to renew his bond with his mate and prove that he was alive.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, so I wanted to update again today before I go in. I don't know how long it will be. So here we go. Oh and thanks to XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX for the sparkling names for this chapter. They belong to her, so I don't own them.

Optimus' girl (guest): I'm glad that you glad. Yes Smokescreen is a hero.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Thanks. I hope my nose will be ok too cause it has been a living pit with it causing blurred, doubled vision and migraines. Yes indeed it is Optimus' first form. I didn't like how he because taller and more beefier. And the High Council is going to pay very soon.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"That's it Swoop. You're doing great. Just a few more sips," Optimus said, encouraging his brother to drink.

Swoop finished off the cube and rested. He was slowly getting back up to health. It had taken a while for the others to get used to Optimus coming back. Ironhide and Ratchet were the most glad out of the group. Starscream left back to his side a few days ago. Officially it had been 4 weeks since Optimus' revival, 4 months away from the old one. And that wasn't the worse of it. Jasper, Nevada was destroyed by the High Council, but everyone made it out in time. The children were playing video games in their area when they heard the wet slash of something.

"Ratchet! Are you alright?" asked Ironhide, getting to his mate's side.

Ratchet continued to purge and grasp his stomach. After he had stopped he took a breath and wiped at his mouth. He stared at the half-processed fuel and gagged. He didn't know what had caused the sickness. He felt pain in his lower abdomen and gasped. Ironhide stayed by his side and rubbed his back. What could be wrong with his mate? Did he catch a virus?

"Let's get you scanned," said Ironhide, taking his mate to the medibay.

The black mech set his mate down and grabbed a scanner. Blue beams shot out and scanned the medic from helm to pede. The results came back and Ratchet quickly scanned them before letting out another gasp of pain.

"I-ironhide," Ratchet breathed out, "go get Perceptor."

"What's wrong?" asked Ironhide.

"I'm about to bring some little ones into this world," said Ratchet.

At first Ironhide didn't understand, then called for the scientist when he did. He got to his mate's side and grabbed his servo. They had a few hours before his valve was wide enough for the sparklings to get through.

"I don't understand how we didn't know," said Ironhide.

"Neither do I. But now is not the time to be pondering on that," said Ratchet, the contractions getting worse.

The microscope mech rushed in and got to the machines to monitor the medic. He told Ratchet to open his panel so that he could check the dilation of his valve. Ratchet obeyed and waited. Perceptor was surprised to find him almost ready to spark. He informed the older mech and got things ready around the medibay. Ironhide was a nervous wreck, but stayed calm. After an hour or so Ratchet was finally ready.

"Ok, when the next one hits, I want you to push," Perceptor instructed.

Ratchet nodded and got ready. He pushed on the next wave of pain and felt the first one move down. The same process was repeated until each sparkling was there. (I'm not feeling up to real graphic right now). Perceptor cleaned off each and handed them over. There was two femmes and one little mech. The black mech was the first one born, who Ironhide named Ironfrost. The next was a pink femme with black highlights, named Trailblazer. The third femme was mainly white with some teal and orange streaks. Ratchet had named her Skylar.

"They're perfect Ratchet," said Ironhide.

"Indeed they are," said Ratchet. "This birth had to be one of the quickest I have ever witnessed, much less be the one delivering."

"We'll tell them later. Get some rest. I'll watch over them," said Ironhide, taking his children into his arms.

A/N: Ok I know really short but I am starting to feel really sick right now. So I shall update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok so my nose may be broken but I have to avoid bumping or hitting it for like 2 weeks, so it is going to be long and hard. But I'll manage.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks.

Optimus' girl: Yes indeed Ratchet didn't know.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Soundwave, have there been any signs of the Autobots?" asked Megatron.

"Negative," said Soundwave. "Only when Starscream was captured."

"He has been silent about that," said Megatron. "He would simply ignore when asked."

"Something must have happened to him mentally. Starscream came back with no injuries," said Dreadwing.

"I shall see what I can learn, but I shall wait until he is ready to speak. I will not rush him," said Megatron.

"Sir, the Autobots are attacking again," said a vehicon from the com. link. Gunfire was heard from the background.

"I shall lead a troop to assist. Soundwave, keep in contact with the team," said Megatron.

The warlord took a team and headed down to the battle. The dinobots, wreckers, and new arrivals were fighting off the vehicons to get to an energon mine. Megatron transformed midair and landed roughly on the ground.

"He's here you guys," said Wheeljack.

"Try to get him. We must capture Megatron," said Ultra Magnus.

Megatron heard them and didn't fight back as hard. He wished to know why they needed him. Soon the ex-gladiator was brought down and pulled through a groundbridge. Ratchet ordered him to the medibay and he didn't resist.

"Ratchet," Megatron greeted. "Why did you wish for me to come?"

"We have found a way to fix you," said Ratchet. "I know your condition. It's time that we fix it."

"After all this time," said Megatron. "But only if Orion knew that you could fix it. Sadly, he isn't here with us."

Ratchet didn't say anything, wanting it to be a surprise. He sent his son-in-law into stasis to work. He got his tools and called in Perceptor to help in. Slowly, the medic and scientist cut into his shoulder and spotted the chip. Perceptor deactivated it and Ratchet pulled it up before stitching him back up. It would be at least another hour before the large mech woke up again.

~~~one hour later

Megatron onlined his optics with a groan. His shoulder and helm hurt. Ratchet was working on something nearby.

"Ratchet, what exactly did you do?" asked Megatron.

"I removed the chip. Optimus told only me and Perceptor," said Ratchet. "I knew that was what he has wanted, to visit you with no worries over the High Council."

"But sadly he couldn't be here," said Megatron in a quiet voice.

"Megatron, I have a surprise for you," said Ratchet. "Follow me."

Megatron got up and followed the orange and white mech out of the room and into a different one deep within the base.

"The walls are all soundproof so no one will hear," said Ratchet.

Megatron was quite confused at that point. He walked into the room Ratchet motioned to. The door closed and locked. Megatron looked at the dimly lit room. There was a berth, a desk, a shelf with a few items on it, and a chair at the desk. Laying on the berth was a mech waiting. Megatron gasped when he saw Optimus laying there. He approached and crawled on top of his mate and kissed him.

"How?" asked Megatron, pulling back.

"Smokescreen brought me back to life using the Forge of Solus Prime. We are not sure how, but Ratchet says that it is a miracle of Primus," said Optimus.

"Then my prayers have been answered," said Megatron.

They went back to kissing. Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus and vise versa. They stayed kissing with passion until Optimus eventually pulled back.

"Take me and make me yours. It's time," Optimus whispered.

"Are you sure?" asked Megatron, wanting to be sure before interfacing with his mate.

"Yes. You will be my first, just as I have always dreamed," said Optimus. "Please."

"Very well then," Megatron growled.

~~~later

Both mechs laid on their backs. They didn't know how many rounds they went until they finally sparkmerged and reformed their bond. Optimus snuggled up to his mate with a satisfied smile, resting his helm on the silver chest, listening to the beating spark below. Megatron put an arm around his mate and held him closer. Both bodies were cooling down slowly.

"Thank you Megatronus," said Optimus.

"You're welcome Orion. I've been waiting an eternity for this moment to spend with you," said Megatron. "Now, how was your first interface?"

"Unimaginable. I can't wait to do it again," said Optimus. "Then hopefully we can start our family."

~~~main room

"When do you think they'll be done?" Miko asked.

"Miko! How can you ask such a thing. They wish to spend however long it takes," said Ratchet. "If they want to frag each others processors out then let them. This is their moment together as reunited mates."

"Wait wouldn't fragging each others processors be painful for Optimus. Cause I believe this is-"

Bumblebee covered his mate's mouth to prevent him from speaking further. The entire base didn't need to know. Ratchet and Ironhide both glared at the younger mech for talking about their son's personal life. Bumblebee waved the team off and took his mate to their room to 'teach' him a lesson. Wheeljack laughed and shook his helm.

"The kid sure doesn't know when to stop talking," the wrecker commented.

"Glad that Bumblebee is there to keep him in line," said Prowl.

Jazz came out with their little Arietta in his arms, drinking from a small bottle. The femme finished and reached out to her sire. Prowl took his daughter in his arms and nuzzled her cheek. The sparkling giggled and patted her father's face. Prowl smiled and held her close to his chest. Skyfire came out next with Perceptor helping him feed his own sparklings. The little mechlings chirred and cooed at Arietta when they finished. Arietta replied back with her own clicks.

Loud pedesteps came from the hallway and Optimus came out with Megatron next to him. They both had a smile on their faces. Ratchet approached them and did a quick scan of his son.

"Everything seems fine. Any discomfort or pain?" asked Ratchet.

"No," said Optimus.

"Good. If there is then inform me. There may be a tear," said Ratchet. "I'm proud of the both of you."

"Thank you. I'm sure that our family will begin when Orion feels up to it," said Megatron.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, I know I said that I would update daily but Saturday I had a family reunion and Sunday I couldn't find my computer. But I have it know. And I've been a bit busy with downloading Transformers series on it. Animated is first then the original RID and the others. But my parents are expecting me to go to bed now so it shall be Tuesday when this gets up.

Optimus' girl (guest): Oh just you wait.

skyice98: I know right. I was getting to that point. Just took a bit longer.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Yes I did do your idea. Thanks again for them. I now revive you from dying of cuteness. But there is more to come.

Guest: Yes there is more.

ppgXrrb20: Oh, yeah I saw that. I don't know what happened there. But he was meant to say that he was the top racer on Cybertron. I shall try to get to that. Thanks for pointing that out. It wasn't like that when I put it up.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

SoundwavexBlaster

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron purred loudly as he held his mate close. Optimus had been working at the computer, researching to find a weakness in the High Council. The Prime was working too hard and Megatron wanted him.

"Please Optimus. I need you," Megatron begged cutely.

"Very well. But then I must get back to work. We must find a way to take down the High Council," said Optimus, finally giving in.

~~~5 weeks later

Optimus woke up with a sudden urge to purge his tanks. He checked the time and realized it was just past midnight. Megatron laid snuggled up to his frame with a small smile on his scarred lips. Optimus quickly got up and stumbled to the washracks and purged his tanks out. Megatron woke up to the sound of a sick bot. He got up and walked to the washracks, where he saw his mate trembling as he purged quiet violently.

"Optimus," Megatron called out softly, "are you feeling well? Should I get Ratchet?"

"I, ack, woke up with the need to purge," said Optimus. "I rushed in here just in time."

"I'm calling Ratchet. It can be serious," said Megatron, sending a private message to the medic.

A soft knock came from their door shortly and Megatron opened it, letting Ratchet in. Optimus continued to purge, but a bit of purple fluid joined in the mix. Ratchet got down to his son's side and rubbed his back until the purging stopped. Optimus shuttered his optics closed and took in shaky breaths.

"Let's get you to the berth now shall we?" Ratchet questioned.

Optimus obeyed and got help from his mate onto their berth. Ratchet turned on the lights and started to scan the large mech. A red light appeared from his chest down to the top of his pelvic. He checked his scanner for the results and shook his helm.

"There are two things going on," said Ratchet. "For one Optimus has two little sparks attached to his own. The next is that because of this, his systems have contracted a severe virus that will make it much more difficult during his carrying term."

"He's sparked?" Megatron asked. "Are you certain? Will the virus harm them?"

"The virus will not harm the sparks or the growing sparkling bodies. It will however effect Optimus. He will have symptoms that are purging, dizziness, weakness, more recharging, the strong need to interface, sudden pain in his spark, overheating, and more exposed to having attacks. The medicine he is taking will only work at half power, but I wouldn't take more than what he already does. It could endanger the sparkling," Ratchet explained. "I will have to keep a close optic on him at all times. You will need to be around him at all times. It will help his spark stay calm. And his carrying period may be a bit longer for the sparklings to finish forming."

"Alright," said Megatron.

"Megatron... I need you," Optimus whimpered.

"His symptoms have already hit him hard. I shall leave you two alone. Better not leaving wanting," Ratchet smirked.

"Ha, ha," said Megatron. "Just leave. I must attend to my mate."

~~~morning

Megatron came out with a few blue and red streaks on his front, but he didn't mind. He held a cube in one servo and a datapad in the other. He sat down near the monitor and continued to read while sipping at his energon. The humans were awake and playing their games or watching Bulkhead and Wheeljack lob. Ironhide and Ratchet were at the monitor, Ironhide gripping Ratchet's aft ever now and then, making the medic squeak and glare playfully at his mate. The sparklings were in a blocked off area so that they wouldn't go wonder off. Swoop was in there with them. Skyfire watched over them with care while he and Perceptor worked on some equations for projects they were working on, such as Synthetic Energon. Other than that, the other members were mingling around the large area.

"Ironhide! Stop!" Ratchet growled, but his mate just wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned.

"Why? Do you like it?" asked Ironhide.

"I'm trying to work. Optimus cannot because of his... condition right now," said Ratchet.

"What's wrong with Orion?" Ironhide asked, sire instinct kicking in.

"I will inform everyone once Orion gets out here," said Ratchet.

"I shall go get him now. It's about time he gets up to refuel and take his medicine," said Megatron.

The silver warlord got up and walked down the hallway to the very end. He punched in the code and walked to the berth. Optimus was just waking up, purging into the bucket that was set nearby. He rubbed his mate's back as the purging stopped.

"Come, you must take your medicine and get some energon in you," said Megatron.

Optimus nodded weakly and leaned heavily against his mate. Megatron kept an arm around his waist as they made their way back. Megatron set Optimus in his previous spot and left to the medibay to get the medicine and energon. When he came back, he helped Optimus take them. Ratchet kept his gaze on the monitor, but glanced at his son every so often. The other bots had noticed and Grimlock was the one to question him.

"You feeling alright?" asked the larger mech.

"No I am not Grimlock," said Optimus.

"What wrong?" asked Grimlock.

"May I get everyone's attention please? Thank you. I wish to inform you of Optimus' condition right now. For one he is sparked with twins. The second thing is that he has a severe virus that won't affect the sparklings, but will affect him greatly. We must help him whenever he needs it," said Ratchet. "I do not have further information at this moment."

"Me Sludge take care of big brother," Sludge said.

"Us too," said Snarl.

"Thank you. I will need a lot of help, especially during my carrying term," said Optimus.

A/N: Ok I have to end early. The neighborhood kids are doing bad things again. So I have to go watch them. Their older sister even threatened to call the cops on me for "threatening" them when I was only telling them not to be climbing on it. Especially since someone else could call the police on them and then they would blame us. They is real jerks, even if we be kind to them and give them plenty of chances to do right. I fear they will do something bad.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay new neighbors moved in today at the house that the old ones moved out of. I helped them with things while looking for my little stray and that was good cause the dad fell off the truck and messed up his bad knee. But I informed them that if they need any help to just ask us. We're always willing to help. I guess it's a Mormon thing. But it makes me glad to help out. And I get my braces off tomorrow so I'm so excited. So I can't wait for that to happen. And also I take story requests, just as long as it isn't anything sexual, sticky, lemon, porn, etc. But I will take requests.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Ironhide just loves showing his love for Ratchet. Maybe just a bit too much, but hey, it was in my dream so I wrote it down. I just love sparklings. I'll try to get your carrier to revive you each time you die of cuteness. Swoop enjoys playing with you very much. And building towers with blocks. Blaster will meet Soundwave later in the story. I think even in this chapter they will.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks. I've got a few more ideas for further chapters.

ppgXrrb20: You're welcome. You'll find out what they look like soon.

Optimus' girl (guest): Optimus will be fine. And the dinobots are excited to be uncles. And Ratchet and Ironhide can't wait either. They're going to spoil them too so much.

Guest: I've got more.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

SoundwavexBlaster

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Come on Optimus," Ratchet urged. "Just a few more sips."

Optimus had been miserable through the days as they passed. He's had at least three attacks in a short amount of time and had to be kept on an energon line when he couldn't drink any. Megatron was never too far away from his mate. He was always watching him, waiting for something bad to happen. Ratchet had assured him that if something did happen, then the sparklings would be sparked early.

The tiny sparks had already moved down to the protoforms down in Optimus' gestational tank. The pain of the separation was minimal, but enough to feel. Swoop had spent most of his time with the sparklings, having not much else to do. The little sparklings seemed to enjoy Swoop's presence as he taught them how to build with blocks. Skylar loved Swoop the most out of the group and formed a strong bond with him. Optimus stayed away, fearing that they would catch the virus, but still watched with a passion from his usual spot.

"Soon we shall have our own," said Megatron, standing behind his mate.

Optimus leaned back and hummed softly. Megatron chuckled and leaned down, kissing the back of Optimus' neck and top of his helm. Optimus smiled and moaned at the soft kisses, rubbing his slightly extended stomach. Then his body rapidly started to heat up. Ratchet noticed and brought over a cool, wet rag and kept it on him until he cooled down. Optimus quietly thanked his carrier and snuggled into Megatron's chest. An explosion shook the base. Optimus was up and alert, but immediately regretted it.

The sparklings cried loudly and Swoop began to calm them down. Perceptor and Skyfire came stumbling out of the hallways, covered in black soot and scorch marks. Perceptor was missing an arm and had a large gash in his side. Ratchet got them to the medibay to repair the damage. Ironhide growled and stormed off to the twins, knowing that they were behind it. He came back dragging them by their audio receptors.

"Ow. Careful 'Hide," Sideswipe whined.

"You'll ruin my paintjob. I don't want to have to redo it," said Sunstreaker.

"Megs, come take care of these two since Prowl or Optimus can't at this moment. I'm going to go find Perceptor's arm," said Ironhide, throwing the twins at the warlord.

"What did you two do?" Megatron asked, slightly angry.

"It was Sides idea. He wanted to put a paint bomb in their lab. I agreed to it. But I guess when it went off it touched something and caused a chain reaction," said Sunstreaker.

"No it was your idea Sunny," said Sideswipe, smacking his brother upside the head.

Sunstreaker growled and tackled his brother. The two started to roll around on the ground and fight. Grimlock noticed the two getting too close to the sparklings. He grabbed the two fighting brothers and held them off the ground and away from the each other.

"Me Grimlock say you stop. Scaring sparklings and little siblings," said Grimlock.

The two seemed to shrink down, fearing the angry dinobot. The cries quieted down to small sniffles. Large, teary optics stared up at the youngest dinobot. Swoop smiled at them and showed them the blocks, trying to keep their minds off of what just happened.

"Me Swoop protect sparklings," said Swoop softly.

Optimus sighed as he heard the twins start to argue again until Grimlock threw them down the hallway. Megatron's booming laugh shook the base. Grimlock seemed to smile behind his mask.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out.

"Yes carrier?" Optimus answered.

"Can you feed your siblings? It's time for their feeding time then naps," said Ratchet. "You're fine for now to be around them."

Optimus smiled and got up with Megatron staying by his side. He went to the little play area and sat down on the ground, leaning up against the wall. Megatron left quickly to get the sparkling energon to feed them. Swoop handed Optimus Trailblazer just as Megatron came back with bottles of each sparkling. Optimus took one and held it to his youngest sister. The sparkling stared at him the entire time. Optimus gently rocked back and forth after his sister finished drinking. Swoop and Megatron continued to feed the other sparklings.

Optimus spotted a large pile of blankets and set his sister down to sleep. Soon the other sparklings joined Trailblazer in napping. Megatron helped his mate up, sensing the sudden need from his mate. He waved to everyone before leading his mate back to the room.

~~~4 weeks later

"Perceptor, we need medical attention in the field now! Wheeljack is down!" Ultra Magnus yelled into the com. link.

"I'm on my way. Keep covering him," said Perceptor, reactivating the groundbridge.

The Autobots were out for energon mining when unknown beasts were being lead by Shockwave, Ratbat, and a few Decepticons. Optimus, the sparklings, and the children were the only ones at the base currently. Ratchet was out on a retreat on finding new fuel and would be out for a few days. Everyone else was out helping to battle. Explosions hit the ground near the scientist as he neared the dinobots and the wounded mech. He got to his knees and pulled out various tools to stabilize the wrecker.

"Sire be alright?" asked Slag.

"He'll be just fine. He has a few ripped energon lines," said Perceptor.

"Thanks doc," Wheeljack said.

"Be quiet and let me work. You'll be fine in just a few klicks," said Perceptor.

The red mech continued to work throughout the battle. The dinobots had left to go assist Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen with a large beast and Shockwave. Pain flowered in Perceptor's back and left thigh. He screamed and fell on top of Wheeljack, who grunted in surprise. Ratbat stood over the two, a laser in his servo, pointed right at the microscope.

"Shooting down a mech while their working is low _Ratbat_ ," Perceptor hissed.

"Well I need you for something... interesting that we found among the Decepticons," said Ratbat. "You'll be coming with me."

"You ain't taking him anywhere," Wheeljack groaned out. "Not while I'm here."

"So foolish," said Ratbat, shooting the wrecker, damaging his chest further.

Perceptor took out his sniper rifle and started to rapidly shoot the purple mech towering over him. Ratbat screeched and backed away, calling a retreat. The Autobots were quite relieved at the sight of them leaving.

"Optimus, please send a groundbridge," Wheeljack requested.

The Autobots returned back to base.

"Were any of you seriously injured?" asked Optimus.

"Ratbat got a pretty good shot at both me and Perceptor, but we should be fine with a little work," said Wheeljack.

"Other than that it seems just a few scratches," said Ironhide.

"Good. But what was their intentions?" Optimus pondered to himself.

"Don't think about it too hard love," said Megatron. "There are various reasons why they could of attacked us."

"Yeah. They could of just wanted the energon to keep us weak," said Smokescreen. "It is the best option why. They want to destroy us right? Keeping us at low energon will do that. Then they attack and kill us all."

"Smokescreen is right," said Ultra Magnus. "We will just have to be more careful next time. They are up to something big."

A/N: Ok so during class I had made a teaser. So here it is. I just got bored. And funny story is that I thought that I posted this chapter already but I didn't. Silly me. It's been a long few days. Like getting my braces off and planning for my dad's birthday in two weeks while mine is 4 days ahead of his. So that that. And their is a school football game on his birthday that I want to take him to because for the Automotive club we are having people bash a car for like 4 dollars with a 20 lbs. sludge hammer. So I've been preparing for that and having my friend taking me to the movies soon. We are going to see The BFG. She's never seen it, but I have. Best movie ever. If you haven't seen it, I suggest it. I died laughing. Then it makes me think which is better; the book, the cartoon movie, or this movie. But anyway that's my life right now. I shall update the day after the movie cause it will be the late showing. So bye for now. Hopefully this chapter keeps you in suspense and guessing for a bit till I update.

Ratbat stepped away from the open crate. He faced the two vehicons in the room before facing his prisoner. Blue optics went wide at the sight of the large syringe in the High Council member's servo. He gently tapped the side to rid of the bubbles.

"Hold his arm outwards and down. This shall be his ultimate doom," Ratbat commanded. The two vehicons hesitated. "Now!"

The soldiers were spooked and did as told. One muttered an apology to the bound mech. Ratbat found an energon vein and stabbed the needle in, drinking in his victim's screams of pain when the golden liquid ran through the energon.

"What did you do to me?" Ratbat smiled at the question.

"Shockwave created this little serum for me. It slowly creeps its way to your spark and poisons it. It shuts you're systems down one by one. It has the same effects as Cosmic Rust and Cybonic Plague, but those kill you quickly. I want to see you suffer," Ratbat said, acting as if nothing happened. "I do wish to inform you that your time of being captured is being recorded live to both Autobot and Decepticon, but I chose what is seen by them. Hmm... I wonder how your team is reacting to my little videos. I hardly doubt that they are enjoying it."

Ratbat stood up and tiny blades appeared at the tip of his digits. He slowly raked them down the beaten body, listening and recording every sound and image. This was going to be good. The Autobots would never be able to find them. Even if they did, they didn't have the means of reaching them. It was so perfect. It would take much skill to reach their current position.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Nothing really to say. Well besides me, my grandpa, and my two friends dying of laughter with the whole theater during The BFG. Now I'm rereading the book. I so want it for my birthday, but it may not be out by them. But I do want it for Christmas. I will watch it over and over again foreva. Best movie I have seen in quite a while.

Optimus' girl (guest): I want to see Pete's Dragon. My grandparents and two youngest siblings saw it and said that it was really good. I also found a recipe on how to make frobscottle from the BFG. I haven't tried it yet, but I so want to. I don't have the money yet to get all of it. But we died when we watched the movie. I couldn't stop laughing. I knew what was coming when I saw it for the first time. I was glad that they had bagpipes in it, especially since I have Scottish heritage in me. You'll just have to wait to see who the prisoner is in this chapter.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks.

Guest: Yep I got more.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Swoop enjoys being with you. You're his favorite sibling aside from Grimlock and Optimus. That is an awesome idea. I think I'll do that. The teaser shows up here so you'll find out. Thanks. I admit the plot bunnies in my dreams are getting crazy and giving me more each night.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

SoundwavexBlaster

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"I'm gonna go help the doc," said Blaster. "He may need some help, especially after that attack from the High Council."

Optimus nodded and Blaster left through the groundbridge. Prowl cooed down at his daughter, making her laugh and clap her tiny servos. The technician smiled and clicked down at his little princess. The children were watching a TV show with Wreck-Gar and Wheelie. The femmes of the team went to the training hall. Everyone else was playing with their own sparklings/siblings or talking. Ironhide sat and talked to Optimus and Megatron when they questioned about sparklings.

"Well each carrying term is different. Ratchet had carried the dinobots' sparks within his chest and that was a mess. He was so emotional all the time. Even Prowl feared him," said Ironhide. "Femmes are worse than mechs when it comes to carrying though. You thought that Ratchet was bad while carrying the dinobots' sparks, femmes are much worse than that. I had a student over at the police department that was carrying. She was a complete nightmare. Even my best officers were very much afraid and hid in the storage closet until she finally delivered. One of my best officers since then she was."

"So what do we have forward to look for?" asked Megatron.

"Well the delivering part is a complete pain. Anything said during that time is just pain talk. So if Optimus threatens to rip your spike off and shove it down your throat, know that it isn't real. Now when the sparkling or sparklings come, it's completely different. All the pain is gone and it was worth it. Everything is worth it. You hear them for the first time, hold them after months of carrying, and get to teach them as they grow," said Ironhide. "Ratchet was so glad to bring your siblings here Optimus. He cried in joy as he thought of them growing up with such a great family. They have you, Megs, the dinobots, heck all of Team Prime there for them."

"Thank you sire. I'm sure that this virus won't stop me from finding joy in our twins," said Optimus.

"They're going to have a great life," said Ironhide.

Optimus stared down at his ever growing stomach. He was almost half way through the carrying term. Then he felt something familiar forming. He looked over at his mate and Megatron nodded knowingly. He got Optimus onto the ground and cradled his helm just as the attack happened. It lasted shorter than before, but was still painful in the end. Optimus breathed heavily and fell into recharge shortly. Megatron sighed and let his mate stay there.

"This virus is killing him," Megatron muttered to Ironhide.

"Ratchet will make sure he survives," said Ironhide. "He's been doing great so far. We better get him on an energon line. He's going to need it."

~~~forest in eastern Canada

"This natural oil pit can be converted into energon," said Ratchet.

"Sweet. Perceptor will love to experiment on making the new fuel," said Blaster.

"I shall take some samples for him," said Ratchet.

~~~Nemesis

"We couldn't get the scientist, but there is still another who knows of it. The one who first created it in the first place," said Ratbat, walking with Shockwave down the halls.

"Knock Out will have information on the formula," said Shockwave.

The got to the medibay and walked right in. Breakdown was working on a vehicon while Knock Out played with Highturn. Ratbat walked up to the medic and yanked him up, grabbing Highturn and handing him over to Shockwave. The sparkling cried and reached out to his carrier. Shockwave placed a servo over the sparkling's mouth and pointed a small gun at his helm. Highturn froze at the strange thing at his helm, fearing the worst. Breakdown tried to get to them, but couldn't with his son being threatened like that.

"I hear that you have something interesting," said Ratbat.

"I've got nothing," said Knock Out.

Ratbat squeezed his throat and lifted him up. Knock Out grabbed onto the purple mech's wrist, trying to free himself. Energon was being cut off and if he wasn't released soon, he could die from no energon flowing through him. Breakdown wanted desperately to do something, but he just couldn't.

"Tell me about this Synthetic Energon you retrieved from the medic," said Ratbat.

"N-no," Knock Out gritted out.

The mech squeezed tighter and Knock Out's optics rolled back, his entire frame going limp. Breakdown couldn't take it and grabbed onto Ratbat's arm.

"Please let him go. You're going to kill him," said Breakdown. "I'll get you the formula, just please let my mate and sparkling go."

Ratbat stared down at the smaller mech before dropping Knock Out to the floor. The red mech gasped and gulped down air to cool his overheating systems. Breakdown was at his side, checking the damaged neck. Shockwave however didn't let go of Highturn. He kept him in his arms. Breakdown got the formula and handed it over.

"As I suspected. Not complete," said Ratbat.

"Then we must get the medic so that he may continue to work on his project," said Shockwave.

"Then let us go get ourselves the medic," said Ratbat, smiling widely.

The two left with the sparkling. Highturn cried out and stretched his arms out to his creators, tears leaking down his face.

"You can have him back once the formula is complete. If the medic fails to do so... well I'll let you figure it out," Ratbat called behind his shoulder.

"Oh Primus," Knock Out whimpered. "He took our sparkling Breaky. And he'll kill him."

"I know babe. I'm sure that Ratchet won't let any harm come to him," said Breakdown. "There's nothing we can do without him getting killed."

"This is unfair. I want them gone. All they do is cause pain and misery for every bot's life," said Knock Out, trembling as tears flowed freely.

"Hey babe, listen to me. Megs is going to figure out a plan to rid of the High Council and replace it with good bots. I've got a feeling in my spark that their time is almost up. Then we can rebuild Cybertron and raise as many kids as you want," said Breakdown.

Knock Out smiled at the thought of having more children for Highturn to protect and love. Breakdown got his mate up onto a berth to attend to his damaged neck.

~~~forest

Ratchet was working on a few samples when fire blasted the ground right next to him. Blaster took out his gun and fired on the small besat that flew down from the sky. The beast only attacked Blaster, leaving Ratchet to watch in horror. The boombox mech was being thrown around and chewed on like a rag doll.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Searing pain went up Ratchet's back and left leg. He collapsed and felt his metal burn with intense pain. Blaster tried to get to the medic, but the beast held him down, shattering his chest compartment. Small bits of glass went into areas that were hard to reach. Ratbat stepped into Ratchet's line of vision, a wicked grin spreading on his face. Ratchet glared up at him and spat at his pedes.

"I will be needing you Ratchet. You will complete something for me," said Ratbat. Shockwave also appeared, holding Highturn. "You wouldn't want him to get... harmed in anyway."

"You make me sick Ratbat," Ratchet snarled.

"Well thanks. Now you're coming with me," said Ratbat, grabbing Ratchet by the throat. "Knock Out and Breakdown will be extremely angry if you allow their son to get harmed or killed."

"Come my pet," said Shockwave.

The beast dropped Blaster down and leapt into the air once his passengers were on securely. Blaster looked up at the retreating mechs, seeing Ratchet struggle against his captors. He commed the base for assistance before passing out.

~~~Autobot base another 5 weeks

Optimus' stomach was quite large. He was about two thirds the way done with his carrying term. The virus was taking its toll on him heavily. It wasn't uncommon to find Optimus sleeping with the sparklings when he watched over them. Swoop would sometimes join him in the nap while Ultra Magnus took over making plans with Kup, Springer, Prowl, and Wheeljack for the attack on the High Council.

Blaster was still in the medibay. The attack had done a lot of damage and Perceptor announced that he was recovering from surgery, but will remain in stasis lock for a while. The stress of Ratchet missing and at the High Council's mercy had put Optimus in the medibay a few dozen times. He searched desperately for any sign that his carrier was somewhere.

~~~Moon base 5 weeks earlier

Ratchet was tossed into a room that was quite plain. There was a simple berth with shackles hanging against the wall above it. Two vehicons grabbed the medic and placed the shackles on him. Ratbat came in a week or two, making sure Ratchet got no fuel or comfort. The orange and white mech was running on fumes when Ratbat finally came to him and brought him to the Nemesis. Knock Out was ordered to fuel him and make sure he was in top order.

"You'll be working on that Synthetic Energon you used," said Ratbat. "It makes such a wonderful result in... things."

"You don't want the stuff. What I used was incomplete. The rest of the formula was lost," said Ratchet.

"Well you're smart. You have Shockwave and Knock Out to help with your project. I want it done as soon as possible. And no tricks either," said Ratbat, tapping Ratchet lightly on the helm. "You're time starts now."

Ratchet shuttered in pain and rubbed at his scorched back. Knock Out took a small amount of pain medication and injected into the older mech. Ratchet nodded his thanks and was handed over what was duplicated of the green energon to work with. The days passed by and Ratchet continued to work with the two mechs assigned to him. Then he figured out the last piece of the puzzle.

"I will not allow them to get their hands on this," Ratchet whispered to himself.

"Ratbat, I have made an interesting discovery," said Shockwave over his com. link.

The purple mech appeared shortly and Ratchet pretended to continue to work. Shockwave took a bottle out of a machine and showed it to the mech.

"What is it Shockwave?" asked Ratbat.

"The medic has completed the formula. Combine it with CNA and it makes a stable form of Cybermatter. It is all that we need to revive Cybertron, since the Omega Lock was lost in history," Shockwave explained.

"Then I can rule Cybertron for myself. Prime will be my personal servant for anything that I wish," Ratbat mused.

"The medic does not know that we have completed it," said Shockwave. "Also Skylynx and Darksteel are almost ready to join Predaking and his mate."

"Well since we have no use for him anymore, I say we give him something and send him to Predaking to deal with," said Ratbat.

"Very well. I shall bring him to _the_ room," said Shockwave.

"I shall be waiting for him."

~~~ a dark room

Ratchet's optics onlined and looked around the room. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. Or at least he couldn't until someone turned on the dim lights. Ratchet was disgusted by what he saw. There was mech energon and fluid staining the berth he was tied to, the floors, and the walls. There had to be gallons of the stuff everywhere.

"You're awake. Good, now we can start," said Ratbat. Two vehicons came in with a large box and set it next to the senator, opening it. Ratbat reached in and hummed softly.

Ratbat stepped away from the open crate. He faced the two vehicons in the room before facing his prisoner. Blue optics went wide at the sight of the large syringe in the High Council member's servo. He gently tapped the side to rid of the bubbles.

"Hold his arm outwards and down. This shall be his ultimate doom," Ratbat commanded. The two vehicons hesitated. "Now!"

The soldiers were spooked and did as told. One muttered an apology to the bound mech. Ratbat found an energon vein and stabbed the needle in, drinking in his victim's screams of pain when the golden liquid ran through the energon.

"What did you do to me?" Ratbat smiled at the question.

"Shockwave created this little serum for me. It slowly creeps its way to your spark and poisons it. It shuts you're systems down one by one. It has the same effects as Cosmic Rust and Cybonic Plague, but those kill you quickly. I want to see you suffer," Ratbat said, acting as if nothing happened. "I do wish to inform you that your time of being captured is being recorded live to both Autobot and Decepticon, but I chose what is seen by them. Hmm... I wonder how your team is reacting to my little videos. I hardly doubt that they are enjoying it."

Ratbat stood up and tiny blades appeared at the tip of his digits. He slowly raked them down the beaten body, listening and recording every sound and image. This was going to be good. The Autobots would never be able to find them. Even if they did, they didn't have the means of reaching them. It was so perfect. It would take much skill to reach their current position.

"Take him to Predaking," Ratbat ordered.

"Yes sir," the two vehicons said.

Ratchet tried to fight, but the injection was taking its effects already. He knew that this was most likely the end for him, and sent a quick message to the Autobots with his coordinates.

~~~Autobot base

"Incoming message," said Bulkhead. "It's from Ratchet."

"Autobots, if you get this then I am sorry. I have failed. They wanted the Synthetic Energon formula and I gave it to them. They were threatening to kill Highturn. I couldn't allow that to happen. I'm being taken to a mech named Predaking. Orion, I'm sorry I won't be there to help you. Just stay strong for me, all of you. I have sent my coordinates. The least you can do for me is defeat the High Council and recover my body. Tell of me to the little ones 'Hide. I love you all."

Optimus' spark sank. His carrier was pretty much sending his late words. But he would take down the High Council. They needed to send a message to the Decepticons to inform them of what they are doing. The High Council has been in power for too long and needed to be replaced.

"We attack in three days time," said Optimus. "The High Council must be taken down."

~~~brig

Ratchet was thrown in the brig for a day to allow Predaking to prepare himself. He landed on two seekers that were huddled together. Ratchet apologized and got off them. He studied them and thought that they looked like Starscream, but only different colors and voices.

"You're the new prisoner?" asked the black and purple mech.

"Yes," said Ratchet.

"Name's Skywarp. This is my brother Thundercracker. Our older brother is Starscream," said Skywarp.

"I guessed as much," said Ratchet.

"How is he?" asked Thundercracker.

"He is the sire to three wonderful little fliers," said Ratchet.

"Awe he's a sire. That makes us uncles TC," Skywarp squealed.

"Well we're getting out of here in two days. We're breaking out. Wanna join?" asked TC.

"I would love to. I have my own sparklings I must get back to," said Ratchet.

"Great. We leave at night," said Skywarp.

~~~2 days later

"Let's go," TC whispered.

The blue seeker unlocked the cell and they got out. Ratchet ran down the halls with the two weakened seekers behind him. They made it outside and Ratchet ran into a very large Predacon, who was curled up around a familiar, smaller one. The Predacon transformed and towered over the medic. Ratchet backed up and watched as the other one woke up and also transformed into a larger mech, but still smaller than the first one.

"Predaking, this is the one," the second one whispered.

"Indeed it is my Goldwing. Keep the other two away. I will take out my orders," said Predaking.

The large mech grabbed Ratchet and proceeded to beat him. Energon quickly leaked from the many wounds now covering Ratchet's body. Predaking transformed and grabbed Ratchet with his mouth and shook him around and threw him against the walls. Ratchet landed heavily on his back, cracking something important. Predaking went back to bot mode and stepped on either side of the medic.

"Any last words Autobot?" Predaking asked.

Ratchet looked up and noticed burn marks on his chest. They were signs of abuse.

"You've been abused," Ratchet whispered.

"Indeed, but that does not change your fate," said Predaking.

"You can join us. You won't be abused anymore," said Ratchet.

"That is not a good enough reason to let you live," said Predaking.

"I have sparklings that still need me. My mate and eldest son cannot take care of them alone. Please, they still need me," said Ratchet.

Predaking backed away. He couldn't kill the creator of innocent sparklings. And a life without pain and abuse to him or his mate did seem very nice.

"Very well then. I shall join you, but only if my mate joins me," said Predaking. "We have been abused for so long. Ever since we were created."

A loud alarm went off. Predaking tensed up and recognized it.

"That's the intruder alert," said Goldwing.

"Yes it is. Someone is attacking us," said Predaking.

"Let's wait here TC. We can't fight and Ratchet is too injured to fight," said Skywarp.

"Goldwing, stay with them," said Predaking. "I shall go against our abusers and bring us peace."

~~~inside moon base

"How did they find us!?" Ratbat demanded.

"The medic must of lived," said Shockwave.

"Find him and kill him. We shall deal with the rest of our 'guests'," said Ratbat.

Shockwave left out the door. Ratbat went up to the top outside and overlooked the battle. Killswitch and Elita were fighting with their deadly combos, bringing down the wreckers one by one. Airachnid had control of the insecticons found on earth and used them to attack. Optimus was being protected by Megatron most the time. The purple bat could see that the Prime was sparked. They got closer to where they had the makeshift Omega Lock attacked to their ship. Breakdown headed right for him at high speeds.

The ex-wrecker swung his hammer at the mech who took his son, but never really got the chance. Something had impaled into his chest. Breakdown looked down to find a dagger in his chest, energon leaking down the blade and dripping off onto the metal below. Ratbat twisted and kicked Breakdown off. Knock Out's screams went through the air like a sharp knife. Breakdown's intakes stuttered before stopping. Knock Out couldn't believe it. His mate was just killed in front of him. He just fell to his knees and cried.

Soundwave protected the downed medic, who continued to mourn. He spotted a red mech on the other side and felt something in his spark. The mech was beautiful in his graceful fighting style. Soundwave knew that his spark wanted this mech, but not right now. They were in a battle. He would get the mech later.

"Shockwave, plan B," said Ratbat.

Megatron froze up and trembled. He turned to his mate and struck him hard. Optimus looked shocked and pained at the same time.

"Optimus run. I can't control myself," said Megatron, not wanting to harm his mate.

Bumblebee looked at the warlord about to kill his leader. He knew that Megatron would never change and saw the Star Saber laying on the ground. He picked it up and felt something take control of him. He didn't know that he was shot with a control chip. He yelled out Megatron's name and when the silver mech turned around, he let out a pained gasp. Megatron looked down at the large Star Saber impaling him right through his chest and spark. Bumblebee looked terrified and quickly explained that he couldn't control himself. Megatron smiled and touched Bee's face before he went to his knees. Optimus was at his mate's side, pulling him off the blade.

Bumblebee apologized various times and Optimus understood. Bumblebee couldn't control himself like Megatron. It was the High Council's doing. Tears dripped onto Megatron's chest as Optimus knelt down next to him the best he could. Megatron smiled at his mate and took in ragged breaths.

"Megatron," Optimus breathed.

"I'm here love," Megatron whispered, placing a servo on Optimus' chest. "I'll always be here. Take care of our children please. I want them to have a good life."

"No, you're going to be alright. Just hold on for a bit longer until I get help," said Optimus, voice trembling.

"Optimus, you know as well as I that I cannot hold on. It's alright. I promise," said Megatron, bring his mate into a kiss. "I promise."

"I love you," Optimus choked out.

"And I you love," Megatron slurred out.

His optics went dark with the light in his chest. Optimus cried out and clung on tight to his mate. Bumblebee shook in anger at the High Council for making him do such a thing. He turned to Ratbat, watching as the purple mech enjoyed the scene. He ran and attacked the mech. He beat him various times, even if he was being stabbed. Ratbat screeched when his spark was stabbed and finally extinguished. Bumblebee stumbled back and hit the ground next to Breakdown. He let go and his spark sputtered out.

It was over now. Knock Out was brought his sparkling. Ratchet, Goldwing, and the two seekers joined later. He saw his son mourning with Smokescreen and Knock Out. The other members of the High Council begged and told how Shockwave and Ratbat forced them to do it. Ultra Magnus watched over them. Airachnid, the insecticons, Elita, and Killswitch laid dead on the ground. It was something of a sweet victory.

"Optimus, if the Cybermatter will bring back Cybertron, do you think it can bring back the dead?" Smokescreen asked.

"I do not know Smokescreen. But we can try," said Optimus.

Smokescreen went and got his mate before walking to the glowing liquid. He dipped his mate in and watched as he sunk down. They waited for something to happen. A black servo shot up out of the liquid and grabbed the edge of the platform. Smokescreen reached in and grabbed his mate, pulling him out. The scout's injuries healed and he was alive. Smokescreen tackled his mate and hugged him tight.

"Too tight," Bumblebee gasped out.

"Bee, your voice," Smokescreen breathed out.

"What do you... my voice! I got it back," said Bumblebee.

"It sounds even sexier than before," said Smokescreen.

Optimus smiled and got Bulkhead to help him bring Megatron and Breakdown to the Cybermatter. Knock Out was oblivious to the events happening around him, only concentrating on his sparkling as he mourned. Highturn cried into his carrier's chest at the empty feeling of where his father was. The same happened with the two mechs when they were placed in the matter. Optimus had went in with his mate to make sure he was alive. The liquid had also cured him of the virus. Ratchet was placed in by Ironhide to heal him from Predaking's attack.

The newly revived mates were surprised to find themselves alive. Breakdown saw Knock Out bent over his son as he cried. He saw Soundwave comforting the red medic and went over. He knelt in front of his mate and hugged him close, waving Soundwave off, who went to go find Blaster.

"Tell me what's the matter babe," Breakdown whispered.

Knock Out looked up quickly and hugged his mate. Highturn clicked happily and reached out for his sire. Breakdown hugged his small family close to him, never letting go.

Soundwave was surprised when Blaster approached him.

"Hey, why don't you take off that mask and let me kiss you," Blaster said.

Soundwave hesitated before taking it off. Blaster whistled at the beautiful face he saw. Purple optics were partly hazy, indicating he was half blind. Scars went up and down his face.

"You are beautiful," said Blaster.

"Really?" asked Soundwave, voice hoarse from the injuries.

"Yes you are," said Blaster.

"CARRIER!"

Tiny pedesteps ran across the field and latched onto Soundwave. Said mech hugged his creations to his chest tightly, glad to have his children back.

"You have children?" asked Blaster.

"Yes," Soundwave answered.

"Well then I shall treat them as if they are mine when we go out and bond," said Blaster. "I can't deny my spark what it wants."

"Nor can I," Soundwave agreed.

Starscream rejoined with his brothers, who asked tons of questions about his sparklings.

"Autobots, Decepticons, let us rejoice in the ending of the war," said Megatron.

Cheers echoed out. The war was finally over, but they weren't sure of the threats. The next step was reviving and rebuilding Cybertron. The Autobots and some Decepticons went back to the hidden base to check up on the children, Swoop, and the sparklings. When Megatron walked through lastly with Optimus, he was pushed to the ground by the many sparklings crawling on him, laughing with him. Megatron smiled and managed to get off once all the sparklings were off of him. Optimus smiled and kissed his sparkmate, glad to have him back.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow 18 chapters already. That's great progress. I'm thinking of this being the last chapter. But what do you guys think of a sequel to it? Oh and tell me if I missed anyone in the story.

Optimus' girl (guest): My siblings have seen it but I haven't. Though they did tell me about that part and I laughed so hard. I would say during the trailers for it that I'm the police man driving and my brother is the other policeman. I'm going to go own it when it comes out. And yes they did pay. The insecticons mostly chose to follow Airachnid. The ones that will be mentioned didn't follow her by their will.

Guest: This is pretty much the last chapter.

zero fullbuster (guest): Thanks.

XxXSkylarxRatchetXxX: Yeah that would work for the sequel. It was quite emotional while I was writing it. I was like what the heck. Emotion overload there. But glad that you enjoyed it.

Pairings:

MegatronxOptimus Prime

WheeljackxBulkhead

RatchetxIronhide

SmokescreenxBumblebee

BreakdownxKnock Out

JazzxProwl

ElitaxOptimus Prime

SoundwavexBlaster

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, violence, fluff, possibly sadness in future chapters, birth, and mpreg. And mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Come on Optimus, they're almost here," said Ratchet, rubbing his son's shaking thighs to relax him.

The Cybermatter had revived Cybertron and also repaired all the damage done. It had been a few months and the sparklings were growing restless. Optimus finished his carrying term and was now in labor. Megatron sat on one side of him while Ironhide sat on the other. Optimus gripped his mate's servo tightly as he pushed the first twin out. The little sparkling wailed and wriggled in the medic's servos. Ratchet handed the sparkling over to his newfound assistant, First Aid. The medical assistant cleaned off the sparkling and wrapped him up. Megatron took his son and held him close to his spark.

"It's a little mech," First Aid said.

"He's perfect," said Megatron.

He moved the blanket to let his mate see their son. Optimus panted as he smiled at the red, orange, and yellow sparkling.

"Hot Rod," Optimus breathed out.

"A suiting name," said Ironhide. "Now just one more to go."

Optimus nodded and felt the next contraction. Ratchet instructed him to push, and he did with little effort. The second twin crowned and he screamed as he pushed the rest of the sparkling out. This one was more quiet. First Aid cleaned off this one and handed it over to the creators.

"Another mech," said Ratchet. "Congratulations you two. You now have two healthy sparklings."

"He shall be named Alnilam which is Orion in human scientific ways for the constellation," said Megatron.

"Thank you carrier," Optimus panted out.

"You're welcome. I'll clean up and leave you to your sparklings," said Ratchet.

~~~2 years later

Three sparklings ran into the house of their older brother. The triplets were visiting their new family members. Ratchet and Ironhide weren't far behind.

"Wig Wrother!" Skylar shouted. Optimus laughed and bent down, gathering his siblings into his arms.

"Hello you three," said Optimus. "My have you grow. It only seems like yesterday that carrier sparked you."

"Not fwunny wrother," Trailblazer pouted.

"You know I love you three," said Optimus.

"Greetings Orion," said Ratchet, sitting down in the front room. They had taken to many human customs while on Cybertron.

"Hello carrier, sire," Optimus greeted. "How are you both?"

"Fine," said Ironhide.

"Where's the mate?" asked Ratchet.

"He went to go get more energon for the twins. They seem to never get enough. But when they wake up I need you to look at Alnilam for me. He's been purging his tanks lately and his temperature won't go down," said Optimus.

"Alright," said Ratchet.

The three continued to talk. The triplets went outside and played around on a play area that Optimus used for when they came over. The house that Ratchet and Ironhide got fit all of the dinobots in one large area and still had at least five empty rooms that were used as guest berthrooms. There was also a human part attached in each former war soldier's home for when the human children came to visit. Prowl was in charge of Praxus with Smokescreen and Bluestreak, as that's where they were from.

Soundwave was sparked with Blaster's sparkling and lived next to Optimus. Knock Out and Breakdown lived on the other side of their home while Ironhide and Ratchet lived closer to the hospital, which was a few miles away. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had a little femme named Shadows and two more on the way. Starscream became the ruler of Vos with his brothers living with him and Skyfire in their very large home. Their triplets were learning how to fly around. More and more bots seemed to show up each week.

The old High Council was replaced with good mechs. Ironhide was in charge of the police department of Iacon while Prowl and Jazz were in charge of the Praxus police department. The Terror Twins stayed in Iacon, Sunstreaker going back to painting and his brother selling his art. A few insecticons survived and Sunstreaker got one and kept him as a painting companion. First Aid, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Ratchet ran the largest hospital in Iacon. Kaon and the other lower caste cities were remodeled and any bot could chose what they wanted to do instead of being forced into a job. Megatron because the High Lord Protector next to his mate and Optimus spent his time in the Hall of Records in Alpha Trion's old office. He put the Convent of Primus in a special case and anything else that belonged to his mentor.

Predaking and Goldwing had a little princess of the newly species of Predacons. They had their own city which was named Preds. Skylynx and Darksteel had joined in making more of their kind and finding love in each other. Arcee and Chromia moved in Iacon as protectors of the new High Council members. Wreck-Gar lived next to Ultra Magnus, who was down the street from Optimus. Brawn went to work at the Vosian police station. Perceptor met Drift and they were now dating. Kup and Wheelie lived next to the dinobots. The vehicons were working in different areas of each city, keeping things in order. Dreadwing stayed on Earth to help with government work with Raf between the two planets. Then the best part came.

Each year, there was a celebration of the day the war ended. Both ex-Autobot and ex-Decepticon and Predacon went to the celebration of the Veterans party at the Prime's domain. The humans came each time when their guardians got them.

"I'm home love," Megatron said as he walked through with a few bags of energon and other things. "I brought you something."

"Oh did you know," said Optimus.

"Yes I did. Let me go put these away first," said Megatron.

The silver LHP came back with a package in his servo. He handed it to his mate and gave him a quick kiss.

"How's he doing?" asked Megatron.

"He's sleeping right now. Hot Rod is too. I'm going to go get him now. Carrier can look at him then," said Optimus.

The Prime left down the hall and into a room. He got Alnilam and Hot Rod. Alnilam's temperature was going up again and his breaths were shallow. Ratchet took the sparkling into his arms and carefully scanned him. The results came back on his portable scanner that was in his arm.

"He has a small virus. I'm going to go give him something that would help and he should be good in a few days," said Ratchet.

The medic opened his subspace and pulled out a syringe and injected the liquid into his grandcreation. Alnilam squirmed a bit but settled down when the effects took place. Megatron nodded and took his son back.

"Sir, we have a situation down at the school," a young mech commed to Ironhide.

"I'm on my way there. Is there injured?" asked Ironhide.

"Yes sir," the mech reported.

"Send me the coordinates. I'll be there soon," said Ironhide. "Duty calls Ratch. There's trouble at the school. The medical academy over near the Hall of Records. Orion, can you watch your siblings until we get back?"

"I can sire. Go where you are needed," said Optimus.

"Alright. We'll be back soon," said Ratchet.

"Be careful carrier," said Optimus.

~~~new medical academy

"ARGH!"

The mech threatening to blow the place had stabbed Ironhide in the tank. The black officer glared and punched the mech, dazing him enough for stasis cuffs to be put on him. The mech struggled and said something medical seekers being the worse and that 'they' were after all seekers. Ironhide ordered him to be hauled off. The blue mech struggled more and was taken away. Ratchet was tending to a few seekers that had acid splashed on their wings. Ironhide grunted as he pulled the knife out of his side and put pressure on the wound, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Dumb slagger hit me in a good spot," Ironhide muttered.

"'Hide, get into the medical transport. We'll go get you fixed along with these seekers," said Ratchet.

~~~hours later

Optimus got up and answered the com. vid. His carrier's face appeared and he saw how tired he was.

"How are they Orion?" asked Ratchet.

"They are asleep right now. They were pretty tired after playing with Megatron," said Optimus.

"Alright. It may be sometime tomorrow until we get them at least. Your sire got pretty badly damaged during the attack," said Ratchet. They could here a "Did not. The slagger just got a luck shot."

"Sire seems to be just fine," Optimus quipped.

"He thinks he is but his fuel tank was punctured all the way through. He's recovering right now and I want to keep an optic on him and the victims. The mech we arrested said something like 'We're coming for all seekers. They can't be trusted'. I have already informed Starscream of the situation and he is keeping an optic out for anything suspicious. And the annual celebration is coming up," said Ratchet.

"I shall question this mech in the morning. Megatron will stay home with the triplets and twins," said Optimus.

"Alright. I must go attend to your sire. He can be such a stubborn aft at times," Ratchet muttered. "Oh and don't forget the humans are coming tomorrow."

"Bye carrier," Optimus said teasingly and shut off the link.

"What was that about?" asked Megatron.

"There is a group coming after all seekers. Ironhide got injured and is being a stubborn aft about not being injured. His fuel tank was punctured," said Optimus. "I am going to question the mech that was arrested. I need you to watch the triplets and twins tomorrow."

"I can do that," said Megatron. "Come it is getting late. We must rest."

Questions buzzed in the Prime's head about the terrorists attacking seekers. And with the celebration of the war ending party coming up soon, it could spell trouble if they weren't contained.

A/N: Ok so this is the end. I will be posting a sequel tomorrow for this story. So look out for it. I'm calling it 'Fighting for Family'. So bye for now.


End file.
